Alérgica
by Nannda
Summary: "¿Qué quieres, Isabella? Desearía que fueras clara porque tus cambios de ánimo me tienen mareado." Cuando por años has alejado a cualquiera que intenta entablar una conversación amistosa, no es fácil intentar cambiar cuando conoces a la persona correcta.
1. Aún falta

**********Disclaimer:** Como todos sabrán, Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo sólo escribo por entretención. Listo.

* * *

**1**

**Aún falta**

_Bella_

_._

Querer leer un libro tranquilamente; ponerse los audífonos y escuchar música cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la imaginación; estar en casa relajada en vez de ir a una fiesta, ¿es _anormal_ cuando eres una adolescente? ¿Significa que eres una nerd, sin una vena de diversión ni espíritu de aventurera? ¿Es ser una mojigata, creerte santa a la vista de los demás y puta a sus espaldas? Bueno, según lo anterior, soy todo eso y más.

Desde los ocho años aprendí a ignorar los comentarios hirientes; a los once descubrí que llorar no solucionaba absolutamente nada; a los quince dejé de sentir lástima por los demás; a los dieciocho ya no me importaba nada más que salir de este pueblo. Finalmente.

Charlie, mi padre, era el Jefe de policía en Forks, mi madre, Renée, profesora en Seattle. Ella trabaja desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde, el resto de día lo pasamos juntas, como amigas, madre-hija, no nos faltaba qué hacer en casa o fuera de ella. ¿Llevarte _bien_ con tu madre es traición? Lástima, soy la peor traidora del universo, el infierno me espera. Qué hay de llevarte también bien con tu padre, jugar juegos de mesa, ver televisión en la sala después de cenar, ir al centro comercial con ellos. ¿Más traición? ¿Te convierte eso en _mamona_, en una hijita de papis?

Según lo anterior, soy eso y mucho más. Pero lo que no saben, es que soy Bella Swan, una chica que no le dará el gusto respondiendo provocaciones de ningún tipo, porque aprendió por las malas que aún existe gente que por su maldita inseguridad, necesita hacer caer a otros para sentirse superiores.

No me quejo de la vida, para nada, tengo una familia maravillosa y lo agradezco, sólo esperaba que después de tantos años las personas se cansaran de pasarme a llevar cada vez que tuvieran la oportunidad. Porque aunque no lo demuestre y no lo admita: _hiere_. Y duele demasiado no por las palabras, sino por no saber qué mierda hice para que me traten de ese modo.

Antes de las siete de la mañana comienza el movimiento; Renée es la primera en levantarse, la sigue Charlie y luego vengo yo. El _Mercedes-Benz_, la patrulla, el _Mini Cooper_. En ese mismo orden dejamos la casa hasta la tarde. De lunes a viernes la rutina es la misma.

Llego al instituto casi de las primeras, primero: para estacionar el auto; segundo: porque entre menos gente haya mejor para mí, me ahorraba una importante cuota de bromas pesadas. Les agradaba a la mayoría de los profesores sin siquiera hablar con ellos; mis notas eran buenas, no me metía con nadie, no causaba problemas y ayudaba a que el mismo instituto surgiera por mi esfuerzo en los estudios. Creo que a más de alguno de mis compañeros eso les molestaba, pero lamentablemente no iba a dejar de estudiar por agradarles a _ellos_.

—¡Bella! —gritó una voz femenina detrás de mí, no quise voltear—. ¡Espera, Bella, ni que fuera a morderte! —giré enseguida, sólo una persona siempre decía lo mismo—. ¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó burlona moviendo sus cejas, rodé los ojos.

—Claro que sí Ángela, tus colmillos puntiagudos son de lo más temible a estas horas —le contesté sarcásticamente, enrolló su brazo con el mío y caminamos dentro del instituto—. ¿Dónde está Ben?

Su novio era uno de los tantos del montón, sin iniciativa ni ideas propias, de los que sólo reían ante cualquier broma sin ser partícipe en hacerlas. Muchas veces me preguntaba cómo es que Ángela, independiente, inteligente y con sentido común, podía ser novia de alguien como él.

—Tuvimos una conversación el viernes en la tarde —dijo cuando llegamos al salón que me correspondía, ella se iba antes del toque del timbre—. Decidí ponerle fin a ese error, no tolero ese tipo de actitud, Bella, infantil y caprichosa. Ben no quiso poner de su parte y yo no iba a seguir aguantando sus jueguitos, así que mejor cortar por lo sano —terminó dándome una sonrisa—. Además —agregó un poco más seria— eres mi mejor amiga, no me gusta que te hagan daño, menos alguien que me prometió cambiar y no lo cumplió —iba a replicar, pero me interrumpió—. Elegiría mil veces a una amiga como tú que a un hombre. Los novios van y vienen, no moriré por ser soltera otra vez.

Un sonoro ruido nos sobresaltó, miramos hacia la puerta abierta esperando ver a alguien corriendo por el pasillo con una mano en su nariz o en la boca, algo típico del primer día: sangre. Ángela volteó a verme confundida, yo sólo me encogí de hombros sin saber qué decir. En ese preciso instante entró aquella rubia, a quienes varios temían por su mirada intimidante y carácter de fiera. Rosalie Hale caminaba hacia nosotras.

—Odio los días lunes —dijo sentándose frente a nosotras, me hubiese gustado responderle que yo odiaba todos los días de la semana—. Bells, ¿estarás ocupada después de clases? —negué recelosa, se dio cuenta—. Dijiste que podrías ayudarme con ese maldito trabajo que nos dejó el «simpático» profesor Laine.

—Claro —respondí al recordarlo—. Ángela también irá, así hacemos todo de una vez.

Rose sonrió cariñosamente, para mí era algo normal verla sin esa careta fría que mostraba a los demás estudiantes, ella en realidad tenía la sensibilidad a flor de piel, más que Ángela e incluso más que yo. Fue la primera en defenderme en cuanto llegó al instituto hace dos años, su primer día en escuela nueva y tuvo que salvar a una niña de las burlas de los demás. Un poco vergonzoso ver a una adolescente hermosa, rubia con ropa de marca y con una mirada que congelaría a cualquier persona, defendiéndome.

—Qué se creen esos mal nacidos —había sido su primer comentario después de _sutilmente_ echarlos, yo estaba en el piso recogiendo mis libros—. Soy Rosalie Hale, por cierto —se presentó dándome una sonrisa, ayudándome, intenté ignorarla—. ¿No te vas a presentar? No sería mala idea conocer alguien mi primer día.

Se hizo mi amiga, no se dio por vencida tras mis constantes desplantes, de hecho, a Ángela le pareció demasiado irreal que ella se sentara y hablara con nosotras. Rose era el tipo de chica que físicamente encajaba con _ellas_, el grupo «bien» del instituto. Y _ellas_ se lo hicieron saber de inmediato, pero para nuestra sorpresa no se movió de su silla y las ignoró olímpicamente, hasta el día de hoy.

—Sabes que tu solidaridad es una de las razones del por qué te quiero, Isabella —comentó casualmente revisando su móvil, sonreí al escucharla—. Aunque fuiste difícil al principio, mujer, me exasperabas de verdad.

—¿Sólo a ti? —inquirió la chica morena a mi lado alzando una ceja—. Fue menos de un mes, yo demoré medio semestre, _Rubia_ —Rose se hizo la ofendida ante lo último—. Eso quiere decir que Bells me quiere más a mí.

—Eso no es cierto, Weber —replicó ella acomodando su largo cabello sobre su hombro—. Si hay alguien a quien Bella quiera más, es a mí. Supéralo.

Rodé los ojos ante la familiar discusión. Me sacaban una sonrisa cada vez que podían, lo que no era difícil, estar con ellas era muy divertido, sentía que después de todo existía gente que se daba el tiempo de _saber_ y conocer antes de hablar. Mis amigas me mantenían en pie durante clases y recesos, mi familia lo hacía en casa. Y los amaba cada día más por eso.

Había sólo una clase en toda la semana que estaba completamente sola rodeada de compañeros al acecho para atacar cuando quisieran. No me sentiría tan expuesta si un adulto, al que se debe respetar, ayudara poniendo orden en clase, pero lamentablemente para mí y graciosamente para el resto, al profesor Laine no le importaba. Ese día era hoy, lunes, a la primera hora.

—A ver señorita Swan —comenzó a decir el profesor desde su escritorio, sonriendo—, ya que usted es nuestra mejor alumna desde hace años —intenté ignorar las risitas burlonas—, quiere decirme cómo se puede resolver el problema que acabo de escribir. No se sienta presionada, si no quiere hablar no es necesario, sé que tiene pánico escénico la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin darle importancia a su tono despectivo y burlón, le sostuve la mirada hasta que tuvo que retirarla. Quería dejarme en ridículo, nada nuevo, pero ser _anormal_ tenía sus ventajas y eso era que para su mala suerte, iba avanzada en su clase. Por lo que su rostro después de explicar el ejercicio me decía que la próxima vez, la puritana Bella Swan iba a salir al baile nuevamente.

¿Era pedir demasiado un poco de tranquilidad el primer receso de la semana? La mayor parte del tiempo la música es mi compañía, entonces ellos creen que al tener los audífonos metidos en mis orejas no podía oír claramente sus burlas. Lo que causó que en vez de hablar, gritaran, y como si me chillaran por un megáfono los escuchaba perfectamente.

—Hey, espécimen, quítate de en medio, ¿quieres? —dijo amablemente un tipo pasando por mi lado y dándome un empujón—. Por qué estás estorbando, Swan. Desaparece de una buena vez.

_Sí, sí, lo que digas_. Llegué a mi casillero ilesa, fingiendo no prestar atención a las miradas de las chicas al pasar, de los murmullos tan conocidos ya por mí, de sentirme observada nuevamente por enésima vez. Me sentía desnuda.

—¿Desde cuándo el convento deja salir a sus puritanas niñitas? —no volteé a mirar, guardé mis libros y cuadernos y comencé a sacar los de mi siguiente clase—. Oye, Lauren, ¿crees que nuestra tímida Bella aún sea virgen?

Jessica Stanley formaba el grupo de _ellas_, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacer que las demás chicas se sintieran como un montón de mierda. Claro que yo era un caso especial, su favorita y me sentía de algún modo halagada, era la única a la que nunca ha provocado una lágrima o una palabra de regreso. Pasaba de ella, de sus súbditas, de sus comentarios tan pasados de moda que la hacía enfadar cada día un poco más.

Sabía secretos de la mayoría de los brabucones del instituto, de algunos profesores y hasta del mismo director, pero de qué servía. No soy vengativa, creo que cada quién pagará su cuota de alguna forma y mientras siguiera ignorándolas, estaría tranquila conmigo misma. De alguna manera.

—Quizás haga sus trabajitos de noche, Jess, ¿te la imaginas alrededor del tubo bailándole a cualquiera por algo de placer? —le contestó con una molesta risa Lauren Mallory. Cerré mi casillero de un golpe—. Aunque no creo que haya dado ni su primer beso… Hey, tranquila, sólo estamos conversando.

—Puedes ir con tu mierda a otra parte, Mallory —dijo mordazmente Rosalie tras ella, Lauren y Jessica voltearon un tanto asustadas—. ¿Qué dices? No te oigo. ¿Ya te vas? —sonrió maliciosamente cruzándose de brazos—. Eso es estupendo, llévate a la perra esa también, por favor. Esto es una escuela, no un albergue de animales.

Las personas que transitaban por el lugar miraban de reojo y seguían su camino. Me molestaba tener que ser defendida por ella, me molestaba no agradecérselo después, me molestaba que por mi culpa Rose se llevara mal con varios estudiantes y compañeros. Me molestaba ser una carga.

Al irse refunfuñando hacia la cafetería, caminamos en silencio hasta nuestra próxima clase. Ir a un lado de Rosalie Hale impedía cualquier tipo de burlas y miradas hostiles, ella era como mi ángel guardián, desde el primer encuentro supe que cambiaría un poco mi vida. Reía la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ellas, en el instituto había momentos en que realmente podía sentir la felicidad. En compañía.

La señora Wells era muy amable y agradable, sus clases de Literatura eran mis preferidas, además de que la conocía fuera de la escuela por ser amiga de Renée. Estaba al tanto de lo que me ocurría todos los días al venir a clases, nunca se ha inmiscuido ni le ha comentado algo al respecto a mi madre, lo que le agradecía, no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que eso causaría, sobre todo las medidas que tomaría Charlie al respecto. A veces es necesario callar.

—Hoy cambiaremos un poco esta clase —comenzó a explicar afirmando su cuerpo en su escritorio—. Lo que haremos será lo siguiente: diré una palabra cualquiera e indicaré a uno de ustedes para que me diga lo primero que se les venga a la mente, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó la voz de Mike Newton asientos más atrás—. ¿Tenemos su consentimiento de decirlo?

—Nada de obscenidades ni palabrotas, Newton —señaló la profesora sonriendo ligeramente—. Comencemos con algo fácil —paseó su mirada por el salón y apuntó hacia el final—. Tyler; alcohol.

—Diversión —contestó de inmediato causando asentimientos de exclamación de la mayoría.

—Bien. Newton.

—Anestesia cuando se tiene algún problema.

—Interesante. Lauren; aborto.

—Felicidad.

Rose se acercó más para susurrarme.

—Seguro que es por experiencia propia —asentí sutilmente. No estaba lejos de la verdad.

—Jessica, antes de que contestes, la próxima hora volverás a tener clase conmigo, debes terminar tu ensayo y supe que tenías un espacio libre —Stanley hizo una mueca pero asintió sin refunfuñar, la profesora continuó—; burla.

—Decir la dura verdad adornada de palabras bonitas —respondió con tono de suficiencia, varios la alabaron con aplausos.

Negué sonriendo sin sorprenderme de su estúpida respuesta: «adornada de palabras bonitas». La maestra alzó ambas cejas esperando ese tipo de contestación. Se dirigió a la persona que sabía diría algo coherente.

—Rosalie.

—Sentirse superior para subirse la poca autoestima —miró hacia Jessica dando a entender a quién se refería—. Es hereditario, según los estudios.

La señora Wells le dio una sincera sonrisa evitando reír. La madre de Jessica era conocida por ser la mujer más chismosa del pueblo, inventar y rearmar historias para su beneficio era su trabajo, su marido hace meses se fue de Forks tras las constantes advertencias y malestares que tenía por su esposa. Estar sola, ese fue el castigo.

—Bella; _Karma_ —pude ver que esa palabra estaba meticulosamente escogida para mí. Todos guardaron silencio.

—Todo el mal que hagas lo tendrás de vuelta una y otra vez.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curioso Ben Cheney.

—Karma se podría decir que es como una _ley_ de retribución o de causa y efecto. Siempre recibimos la repercusión de nuestras acciones, todo vuelve multiplicado, lo positivo y lo negativo —supuse que los rostros de algunas personas eran de total confusión, porque la maestra siguió hablando—. El karma es como una pelota que arrojada contra la pared, siempre rebota, la intensidad del golpe o el lugar donde impacte tienen que ver con la acción concreta que genera la devolución. No solo la acción física genera un karma, también los pensamientos. Por eso la única salida es siempre pensar bien y hacer el bien. Si en nuestra vida herimos, nos van a herir de alguna forma; si ayudamos, en algún momento nos ayudarán.

Tras terminar de explicarle a la clase, se mantuvo el silencio. La señora Wells nos observaba con un aire de satisfacción.

Cinco minutos antes de que tocara el timbre, la profesora se levantó de su asiento y con su plumón de pizarra en mano, escribió:

«Cada uno es responsable de lo que le sucede y tiene el poder de decidir lo que quiere ser. Lo que eres hoy es el resultado de tus decisiones y elecciones en el pasado. Lo que seas mañana será consecuencia de tus actos de hoy». Swami Vivekananda.

—La lección de hoy. Hasta la próxima clase.

Era totalmente cierto; _yo soy yo y mis circunstancias_.

* * *

Hola a la persona que esté leyendo esto, nueva historia, estaba guardada desde el año pasado, tiene diez capítulos y aún no decido si tendrá epílogo, ya veré. Está en primera persona: Bella y Edward, intercalados. No soy fan de los POV a cada rato, por eso cada capítulo será narrado por Bella y el siguiente por Edward. Debe ser así.

Si llegaste hasta aqui y quieres comentar cualquier cosa, será bienvenido. Actualizaré los domingos, la universidad me dificulta la vida.

Saludos enormes.


	2. Por qué no

******Disclaimer:** Como todos sabrán, Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo sólo escribo por entretención. Listo.

* * *

**2**

**¿Por qué?**

_Edward_

_._

Querer ser _normal_, ¿era pedir demasiado? No creo ver nada en mí que dijera: «mírame, mírame, a los quince años _alguien_ dijo que debería ya estar en la universidad». Soy un adolescente, me gusta ir a la escuela con mis hermanos, divertirme simplemente hablando y bromeando en casa, escuchar música y tocar piano. No cambiaré mi vida por unos malditos exámenes médicos y psicológicos.

Mudarnos a Forks pareció ser una buena opción. Carlisle y Esme, nuestros padres adoptivos, habían nacido y vivido hasta su graduación en ese pueblo, volver les hacía mucha ilusión. La familia biológica de mi hermana Alice también vivía ahí. Me negué en cuanto lo supe, amaba a la pequeña Cullen, aunque tengamos la misma edad era nuestra nena, me rehusaba a verla sufrir viviendo en el mismo lugar donde sus padres murieron.

—Edward, uno no puede evitar lugares, personas o cosas porque le causen daño —me dijo una noche de septiembre en mi cuarto—. Amo a mi familia, Carlisle y Esme son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no los cambiaría por nada. Mis padres murieron y no los recuerdo, las personas que viven en Forks ni siquiera sé sus nombres o quiénes son y no me interesa saberlo tampoco —sonrió y tomó una de mis manos—. No eres el único que necesita un cambio, somos una familia. Si uno salta, los demás saltan, ¿recuerdas?

Si en la Casa Hogar: Azul Violeta, no me hubiesen reprendido por pintar «muy» bien con escasos cuatro años, Esme no me hubiera encontrado de casualidad vagando por el parque, no tendría a la mejor madre de mi existencia a unos metros sonriéndome. ¿Quién podría olvidar un momento lleno de esperanza? Conocerla fue volver a creer en que la vida siempre te da sorpresas. Inesperadas, pero en el momento en que más la necesitas.

No fue despedida, volveríamos terminando nuestro último año en el instituto al que iríamos, nuestra casa quedaría deshabitada hasta nuevo aviso, esperándonos y acogiéndonos como ya lo había hecho una vez: cálidamente. Dentro del auto vimos por última vez nuestro hogar, sonriendo con sentimientos agridulces, yendo al encuentro de un nuevo comienzo. Por ahora.

—¿Esta casa es nuestra? —preguntó Alice abriendo sorprendida su boca—. ¿Tenían una casa aquí y nunca la _ocuparon_?

—Qué importa, Aly, está genial —replicó alegremente Emmett observando alrededor—. Mamá, ¿a cuántos minutos nos queda el instituto?

—Menos de diez minutos, a la velocidad de ustedes quizás unos cinco o menos —le respondió abriendo la puerta principal, volteó deteniéndose y mirándonos seriamente—. Lo que no quiere decir que puedan conducir como locos desquiciados, ¿entendieron?

—Sí, mamá —dijimos solemnemente al unísono.

—Ahora vayan y ordenen su habitación, mañana es su primer día de clases —nos dio el pase para entrar quedándose afirmada en la puerta, le besamos la mejilla al ingresar, Emmett la abrazó dándole unas vueltas—. ¡Emmett! —rió regalándole unas palmaditas en su brazo, se acomodó su ropa en cuanto puso los pies en el piso—. Venga ya, arriba. Sin peleas.

«Peleas». La comunicación es primordial a mí parecer, si hay una discusión mejor hablarlo antes de llegar al extremo de los golpes. En nuestra familia se puede discutir cuántas veces uno quiera, pero si pasa una hora y no se resuelve estamos en problemas. «Es tiempo suficiente para meditar y reflexionar del por qué discutían y si valía la pena», repetían papá y mamá hasta el día de hoy.

Carlisle fue el primero en irse después de desayunar con toda su familia, el hospital del pueblo lo había acogido inmediatamente después de sugerir el intercambio, «sería un placer y honor tenerlo aquí Dr. Cullen», había dicho el director un mes atrás. Esme iría a remodelar algunas secciones de un colegio en Seattle, realmente le gustaba su trabajo, si fuera por ella decoraría y remodelaría gratis lo que le pidieran. Al final del desayuno sólo quedamos los tres en la mesa.

—¿Cómo serán? —curioseó Alice terminando su té—. ¿Igual que todos los adolescentes del mundo? ¿Discriminadores y matones, burlistas y altaneros?

—Quizás —respondí—, pero la típica chica rubia tal vez sea todo lo contrario a la que había en nuestra antigua escuela, si llegas a juzgar por la apariencia dudo que hagas amigos.

—No juzgué, conocí, compartí y me apuñalaron por la espalda —replicó sin estar ofendida—. Sólo… sólo no quiero volver a ser la _salvación_ de alguien.

—Sé tú misma, al que le guste tendrá que pasar el interrogatorio Cullen, al que no le guste no sabe lo que se pierde —dijo Emmett como si todo hubiese estado claro desde el principio, Alice le dio una linda sonrisa—. Lo que no quita que estés vigilada, estás en nuestra mira —advirtió moviendo un dedo.

—Debería molestarme, ¡pero los amo! —exclamó levantándose de la silla de un salto—. Vamos, aún no sabemos si llegaremos a tiempo.

La secretaria fue muy amable al momento de entregarnos nuestros horarios, la atención ya la teníamos, primero: era un pueblo pequeño, la mayoría debía conocerse desde siempre; segundo: sin intención de llamar aún más la atención, este día nuestra ropa decía «soy de marca, mírame, mírame», algo que no ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos; tercero: la progesterona y testosterona invadía a los estudiantes sin vergüenza.

Alice y yo teníamos Literatura como primera clase y Emmett Biología, al segundo bloque ellos iban juntos a Español, mientras yo debía ir a Filosofía, en la última clase cada uno se separaba, por mi parte, Biología no era complicado. Esperaba sinceramente que los nuevos maestros no divulgaran en clases que mis conocimientos eran avanzados como para estar aún en el instituto, porque la verdad, deseaba terminar mi adolescencia como alguien completamente _normal_.

—Buenos días —saludó una mujer de aspecto amable, dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y le habló directamente a la clase—. Hoy se incorporan dos alumnos nuevos: Alice y Edward Cullen, espero que los reciban cordialmente y bienvenidos, soy la profesora Wells —nos sonrió simpáticamente antes de comenzar oficialmente la clase, los murmullos y miradas hacia nosotros ya habían comenzado desde que entramos al salón—. Hoy dejaremos un poco de lado el tema de la clase anterior para interactuar un poco más, creo que no me equivoco al decir que aquí hay personas que se conocen desde hace años, pero nunca se han hablado o saludado. Quiero que cada uno diga su nombre, lo que más le gusta hacer, su meta en la vida y por qué. Sin quejas —advirtió paseando su mirada por toda la sala, apuntó hacia el final.

—¿Es necesario, maestra? —ella asintió—. De acuerdo, soy Austin Orsini, me gusta el baloncesto y deseo ser piloto porque volar y ver el cielo es increíble.

—¿Muy difícil? —el resto del alumnado negó con entusiasmo esperando ansiosos su turno, miré a Alice que sonreía evitando reír.

—Me llamo Jessica Stanley, me gusta ver revistas de moda y quisiera ser crítica porque creo que decir la cruda verdad hace que las personas se den cuenta de sus errores —dijo una chica de cabello castaño puestos más adelante.

—¿Criticar qué, específicamente? —indagó la profesora viéndola suspicazmente.

—No lo sé, a la gente —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, el dedo de la señora Wells señaló a la persona sentada a mi lado.

—Señorita, adelante —la invitó a hablar con una ligera sonrisa—, qué le gusta hacer, su meta y por qué.

Alice quedó por un segundo sin habla, mirando fijamente la espalda de un chico frente a ella, luego observó a la maestra y respondió:

—Me gusta tocar piano y mi meta posiblemente sería ser diseñadora de modas, porque de alguna manera el beneficio de hacer lo que me apasiona ayudaría a personas no precisamente en buenas situaciones —la chica castaña volteó a mirarla frunciendo el ceño.

—Es muy noble que en su fututo piense en los demás, señorita Cullen —Alice sólo se limitó a sonreír humildemente el halago—. Señor, sigue usted.

Desde que razono he deseado ser médico, conocer a Carlisle sólo agrandó el anhelo de ayudar a los demás, poder dar el antídoto a los males y _aliviar_ el dolor. Muchas veces me han preguntado «por qué ser médico», y mi respuesta siempre ha sido la misma.

—Compongo en mis tiempos libres y mi meta siempre ha sido ser médico, si tengo la posibilidad de ser útil a la sociedad y ayudar a sus necesidades, por qué no serlo.

La profesora sonrió con sinceridad, casi con admiración. Me dije mentalmente: _evita seguir llamando la atención_. Todos tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar, escuché gustos muy raros, metas comunes y porqués algo superficiales y emocionales, pocos se decidieron por vocación. Salimos del salón al toque del timbre, Alice esperó a que terminara de recoger mis cosas para coger mi mano e ir en busca de Emmett.

Encontramos nuestros casilleros, se encontraban separados por el de otro estudiante y mi hermana se quedó viendo algo escrito en él. Emmett no entendía lo de «pasar desapercibido», nos llamó desde la entrada de la cafetería, sonriendo y levantando su mano, era tan pequeño que no le podría sacar cabeza y media a los demás alumnos, no, era difícil distinguirlo.

—Vemos tu cabezota a quince metros, Emmett, eres un monstruo —comentó Alice en cuanto llegamos a su lado, él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quiero comentarles que conocí al amor de mi vida —dijo como si comentara el nublado día de Forks, lo miramos esperando a más información—. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, ¿recuerdan? Bien, esa rubia es lo que mi vida estaba esperando.

A pesar de ser alguien a quien le gusta bromear y reír, a Emmett cuando alguien le importaba de verdad podría dar su propia vida, literalmente. Salvó a Alice a los diez años de un caballo desquiciado, recibiendo una fuerte patada en su brazo izquierdo y dijo que volvería a sentir dolor por su hermana. Creo que eso ella nunca lo ha olvidado.

—¿Podría ser la que va allí? —indagó Alice apuntando disimuladamente a la espalda de una chica rubia que caminaba hacia el lugar de nuestros casilleros.

—La misma —confirmó él frunciendo el ceño. Observamos el por qué de su cambio de ánimo.

La «enamorada» de Emmett se detuvo a unos pasos de tres chicas, dos hablaban con una joven que guardaba sus libros y sacaba otros, un momento después, cerró su casillero con un golpe fuerte y ambas chicas voltearon inmediatamente para ver a la recién llegada detrás de ellas. No sé qué habrá dicho, los que pasaban por ahí miraban de reojo y seguían su camino, pero Jessica a la que identifiqué por la clase de Literatura, huyó un tanto asustada con su amiga dejando a la de cabello castaño suspirando y quizás, un poco avergonzada. La rubia volteó para caminar con ella por el pasillo.

—Esa tipa desde que dijo «criticar» y «gente» en la misma idea, se ganó un viaje a mi lista de personas con las que no quisiera hablar ni iniciar alguna relación —comentó Alice seriamente. Asentí dándole la razón.

Nos encontramos nuevamente en los casilleros para ir a nuestras últimas clases de ese día, que para ser el primer día en escuela nueva, no había sido tan arduo como esperaba. Alguien abrió el casillero de en medio y no logré verle el rostro, pero su aroma me decía que era una mujer. Al tomar mi libro y cuaderno de Biología cerré la puerta esperando a que Alice acabara, la muchacha rubia llegó en ese instante.

—Bella —le habló a la chica que aún seguía ordenando sus cosas, ella volteó a mirarla—, a Jasper le dieron el alta —le informó con una sonrisa alegre.

—Creí que tendríamos que ir a secuestrarlo, ya se estaba demorando —bromeó seguramente con otra sonrisa—. ¿Irás a buscarlo?

—Mamá quiere que la acompañe, sabes que odia los hospitales —le respondió en tono de disculpa, iba a seguir hablando pero la interrumpió.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Rose? Es tu hermano, yo te hubiese obligado a ir de todos modos —dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró su casillero al mismo tiempo que Alice—, además ya sólo me queda Biología, no creo morir antes de almuerzo.

—Eso no fue divertido, Isabella —replicó seriamente Rose, viéndose preocupada—. Aún tengo tiempo de llamar y decir que no iré.

—Tampoco lo encuentro divertido, Rosalie —rebatió Bella—. Y no eres mi niñera y guardaespaldas, ahora mueve esos pies hacia la salida y cuando llegues donde Jasper, dile que espero verlo aquí mañana como siempre.

Rosalie la observó unos segundos y profesó un suspiro de rendición, Alice la rodeó y caminó hacia mí. Rose la miró un segundo y volvió su atención a Bella, pero un segundo después volvió a mirarla.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —se dirigió a Alice y ella volteó a mirarla—. ¿Es de la última colección Dolce & Gabanna? —apuntó al abrigo violeta, Bella rodó los ojos meneando su cabeza—. Llegué dos horas antes para comprar a ese bebé y no, no era un buen día para mí.

—Sí, un regalo —respondió Alice viéndose ella misma, luego confundida miró a Rose—. Aún quedan en las tiendas.

—Seattle y Por Ángeles, no es mucha variedad si vives en Forks para ir de compras —le aclaró haciendo una mueca, le dio una mirada a su amiga y frunció el ceño—. Menos cuando no tienes amigas que compartan tu emoción.

Bella la ignoró para mirar a mi hermana, sus ojos eran de un extraño pero a la vez lindo color chocolate. Creo que no me había fijado tan bien en el color de ojos de una mujer desde hace mucho tiempo. Abrió su boca para decir algo, supongo que quería llamarla por su nombre.

—Alice —le informé señalándola, ella dio un ligero asentimiento.

—Bueno, Alice, llegaste como caída de lo que haya allá arriba. Rose, ya tienes con quién pasar horas y horas hablando de algo ajeno a mí, ¿les parece la idea? Creo que sí, ahora es cuando nos despedimos, tenemos clase.

—Cielos, mujer, siempre deseé oír algo así —dijo Alice con cierta alegría—. Rose —la chica rubia asintió—, tener hermanos hombres hace que quiera desesperadamente tardes de chicas, así que no me opongo a lo que dijo Bella —hizo una pausa y miró a la aludida—. ¿Puedo llamarte así? Ni siquiera pregunté, lo siento.

Ella la miró sorprendida, un tanto confundida y mordió su labio inferior ligeramente después que varias emociones pasaran por su rostro. Esa chica tenía algo especial en su mirada, como si no creyera que alguien le estuviera preguntando aquello.

—Bella está bien —contestó simplemente, viendo su reloj de mano—. Debo irme, mándale saludos a Jazz —le pidió a Rose— y que siento no haber ido a verlo, pero el hospital no es un buen lugar para pasear conscientemente —comenzó a moverse para irse a su siguiente clase; Biología como la mía—. No es necesario, Rose, puedo ir sola.

—No me demoro nada, Bells —replicó testarudamente, pero su amiga ya había empezado su caminata—. Y yo soy la malhumorada.

—¿Está enferma? —preguntó Alice en cuanto Bella ingresó al aula, Rosalie movió su cabeza en confusión—. Es sólo que es como si en algún momento le fuera a pasar algo y no quisieras dejarla sola.

—No, no es eso —corrigió observando con preocupación el camino de que hizo anteriormente su amiga—. Mira, me caíste muy bien, en serio, por eso no quiero que pases un mal rato —Alice asintió esperando a que continuara—, no le hables a Bella cuando esté sola, porque te va a ignorar y no es una sensación agradable, créeme, pasé un mes desde mi primer día aquí intentando que al menos me dijera: «hola». Si intentas entablar una conversación amigable con ella, deberás tener paciencia.

—Aquí habló perfectamente —objetó mi hermana aún más confundida—. Pero, de acuerdo, cuando esté contigo intentaré hablarle, antes no.

No llegaba a comprender la razón del por qué ella tendría esa actitud, sinceramente la chica me pareció simpática, no habló directamente conmigo, pero oírla teniendo una conversación con su amiga no me pareció que hubiera algo malo en ella, a decir verdad, me _gustó_ cómo era. No la hostigaría intentando darle plática en horas de clase sabiendo la advertencia de Rosalie, me dedicaría a ser otro normal estudiante en el salón. Nada más.

La palabra «egocéntrico» no iba conmigo, así que al decir que no recordaba haber sido ignorado por una mujer que se sentara a mi lado compartiendo mesa de trabajo, no era de egocéntrico, sino que era demasiada curiosidad por querer saber qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Puede alguien ser agradable y un minuto después la persona más hostil de la tierra? Sí, puede ser.

El profesor Banner escribió en la pizarra el día del examen causando varios murmullos de desaprobación, mi compañera de puesto sólo anotaba sin decir nada, ni ver a nadie. Una chica pelirroja se acercó a ella entregándole un pedazo de papel doblado, antes de irse le sonrió burlonamente y Bella mantuvo contacto visual hasta que miró la nota sin desdoblarla, no es que quisiera ser entrometido, pero la manera en que se observaron decía claramente que no se agradaban.

—¿Tiene algo interesante que mostrarme, Srta. Swan? —preguntó para nuestra sorpresa el profesor, su tono fue más bien de comprensión. Qué diablos, no entendía la actitud de los miembros de esta escuela.

—Nada, Sr. Banner —contestó ella arrugando el papel en su mano, él se acercó estirando la suya, los demás veían en silencio.

—Démelo —le pidió cansinamente, como si no fuera la primera vez, Bella dudó un momento y lo depositó en su mano abierta, él lo abrió y leyó en silencio—. ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro con esto? —preguntó levantando la nota—. El responsable ganará una visita a dirección con un reporte —dijo molesto viendo a la clase—. ¿Quién fue?

Dada la información nadie aceptaría los cargos, una visita a dirección no es bueno para ningún estudiante y menos con un reporte de regalo. Por lo poco o casi nada que conocía a Bella, estaba seguro que no delataría ni a su peor enemigo, no sé si será para no quedar como una chismosa o simplemente no le interesaba seguir el juego de la chica. Si no contestaba ella, como su compañero de mesa, la mirada inquisidora del profesor recaería en mí.

—Sr. Cullen —dijo esperando a que hablara—. No creo que quiera un reporte por complicidad, ¿verdad?

—Creo que si fue bien mujercita para venir hasta aquí y entregar ese papel, tendrá el valor de aceptar su responsabilidad, profesor —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bella sería capaz de escribirlo ella misma por un poco de atención, Sr. Banner —replicó otra vez la chica de Literatura con fingida inocencia—. ¿Por qué quiere acusar a alguien más?

—Lo mejor de oírte hablar, Jessica, es cuando terminas —comentó desde atrás la voz de un chico—. Pasando a lo importante, profesor, Amber entregó el papel, pero que lo escribiera ella lo dudo, no le da para tanto.

—¡Mike! —chilló la aludida abriendo sus ojos y dándole una mirada de sorpresa, volteó hacia el profesor y se defendió—. Yo no fui, lo juro, Jessica me envió donde Bella.

—¡Amber!

Bella soltó un breve suspiro pasando sus manos por su cabello, exasperada. Ser el centro de atención cuando uno realmente no lo quiere ni lo desea es molesto, frustrante y la entendía, sólo que a ella se le hacía más pesado teniendo a chicas en su contra, parecía no encajar con sus compañeros. El Sr. Banner tras poner orden las envió a esperar en dirección mientras él terminaba con los demás.

El timbre avisando el término del día emocionaba a todos los estudiantes, nuestro puesto estaba al lado de las ventanas y Bella al rincón, por lo que me levanté dejándole espacio para irse. Iba un poco apresurada, lo que no critico, después de mi comentario en Biología la chica pelirroja posiblemente me odiará y, yo también quería salir rápidamente del instituto evitando más miradas. Algo cayó de uno de sus libros, le dije que esperara, pero me ignoró como en toda la clase anterior; era una fotografía instantánea de ella y dos chicas más.

Y esa chica era _especial_, literalmente.

* * *

Buen domingo, yo lo odio porque mañana otra vez a clases.

Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo, como sabrán es la hora de Edward. Gracias por los reviews, aún no los contesto, pero los leí, obvio, y también por todas las alertas y favoritos que me llegaron. Son geniales.

Si quieren comentan, no me enojo, si quieren matar a alguien tampoco. Nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	3. Riesgo

**********Disclaimer:** Como todos sabrán, Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo sólo escribo por entretención. Listo.

* * *

**3**

**Riesgo**

_Bella_

_._

La posibilidad de tener un día _normal_ en el instituto era imposible, a veces deseaba haber aceptado la opción de estudiar en casa aquella vez en donde terminé con un esguince en mi mano por un «accidente». Pensé en hacerlo, era una tentadora opción, pero no les daría el gusto de seguir intimidándome.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Seguí caminando hacia la salida del salón. El chico nuevo fue mi compañero de mesa durante toda la clase de Biología, y posiblemente durante todo lo que resta del instituto. Después de sólo escucharlo decir «Alice», oír la respuesta que le dio al profesor Banner por ese maldito papel me sorprendió un poco, su voz era más grave que la de los típicos _hombres_ de la escuela y me gustó. Nunca me había detenido a calificar la voz de alguien, pero la de él era especial y escucharlo otra vez gritándome que esperara sólo apresuró mi paso.

Tan ensimismada estaba en llegar a mi casillero que no me fijé y choqué con alguien. Esperé a los insultos, pero sorprendentemente no llegaron, sino que unas manos me sujetaron para no perder aún más el equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento, venía distraído —¿era en serio? Alcé la vista para mirarlo y me asusté—. Mi hermana me dice monstruo, pero no creo ser tan feo, estás blanca.

—Estoy bien —afirmé con una esforzada voz segura, él sonrió divertido—. Tengo que irme.

Pasé por su lado siguiendo mi camino, ese encuentro me dejó volando bajo, por lo que no me di cuenta que alguien me esperaba afirmada en mi casillero.

Suspiré.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? —dijo Lauren con una mueca—. Primero el chico nuevo de ojos verdes que piensas tirártelo en Biología, después su hermano que está buenísimo en el pasillo —ignoré sus palabras e intenté abrir la puerta para guardar mis cosas, me lo impidió—. Dime, pequeña perrita, ¿dejarás de existir algún día? Porque estaríamos mucho mejor sin ti ocupando espacio valioso, ¿eh?

_Vete a la mierda_. Mantuve contacto visual sin dejarme intimidar otra vez por _ella_, desde hace años escucho lo mismo, nada nuevo, es como si alguien copiara y pegara palabras varias veces, repitiéndolo y repitiéndolo sin lograr absolutamente nada. De mi boca no saldría ningún sonido, como siempre, y eso sólo aumentaba su molestia. Sonreí internamente.

—Ten en cuenta algo, escoria —levanté una ceja esperando, me dio una mirada de exasperación ante el gesto y prácticamente me escupió cada palabra—, gente como tú nunca tendrá oportunidad con alguien como Edward o Emmett Cullen, ¿entendiste? Los fracasados quedan con fracasados, los ganadores, con los ganadores —dijo furiosa, seguí en silencio esperando tranquilamente que quitara su mano de la puerta—. Mantente al margen, «Swan».

_Sin problemas_. Se alejó sin decir más y me dispuse a guardar mis útiles cuando sentí la presencia de alguien más a mi lado. Sólo bastó escuchar su voz para tensarme.

—Serás la culpable si muero de hambre —dijo casualmente afirmándose en el casillero que era de su hermana—. ¿Tienes todo lo que te pertenece?

No quería voltear a verlo ni sentir curiosidad por su pregunta o siquiera escucharlo. Él simplemente _debía_ pasar de mí.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté un poco brusca frunciendo el ceño. Él no se molestó, sólo siguió mirándome con cierta diversión.

—Te dije que esperaras, pero saliste corriendo —se encogió de hombros y estiró su mano—. Creo que es tuyo.

Desconfiada, tomé lo que me entregaba, volteándolo para encontrarme con la fotografía que siempre llevaba conmigo en uno de mis libros; Rosalie, Ángela y yo en el claro, ese día hicimos lo posible por quedar todas en la foto, diferentes posiciones para que la mano de Rose —su brazo era más largo— pudiera tomarla. Sonreí al recordarlo, esos momentos eran muy especiales y únicos en mi vida, si él no la hubiera recogido, otra persona nunca la habría devuelto.

—Gracias —susurré aún sin verlo—. Ahora puedes ir a comer, al menos no seré la culpable de que mueras de hambre.

—¿Podrías ser culpable de otra cosa? —preguntó curioso. Guardé la fotografía entre mis cuadernos que me llevaría ese día a casa y lo miré.

—De tu muerte —comenté casualmente cerrando por fin el casillero— pública —agregué viéndolo por última vez antes de caminar a la salida.

La amabilidad con desconocidos no iba conmigo, para ser más precisa, la amabilidad con algún estudiante del Instituto de Forks no iba conmigo. _Él es nuevo, Bella_, decía mi conciencia y tenía razón, por lo mismo prefería mantenerlo lejos, al igual que a su hermana; no quería ser otra vez la causante de miradas y murmullos sobre ellos por hablarme. Ángela y Rosalie lo sabían, tenerme de amiga no era buen indicio, menos para los recién llegados.

Volví a casa sin ánimos de nada, deseaba poder tirar mi mochila y acostarme en mi cama sin hacerme algo para comer o terminar mis deberes. Bajé a la sala con lo necesario para cuando las chicas llegaran, puse música en mi celular y adelanté trabajo. No mucho, porque en mis pensamientos se volvían a reproducir todos los incidentes de esa mañana. Alice me pareció agradable, ojala hiciera buenas migas con Rose, necesitaba salidas de chicas de vez en cuando y yo, yo no servía para esas actividades.

—¡Bella! —gritaron desde la calle acompañado de la bocina de un auto, me levanté y abrí la puerta—. Ángela, no seas niña.

—¿En serio, Rose? —le preguntó ella con sarcasmo bajándose del descapotable y caminando hacía la casa—. Dime por qué la soporto.

—La amas, es obvio —respondí dejándola entrar—. Creí que venían por separado, ¿no se hirieron estando en el mismo auto?

—Angie quería, pero pedí misericordia, acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida —dijo pasando a la sala como si hubiera hecho un comentario insignificante—. Jasper te manda saludos, se supone que iría el miércoles o jueves, pero ya sabes… —me uní a ellas alrededor de la mesa donde ya habían hojas, cuadernos y libros encima— se enteró que llegaron chicos nuevos y sacó su lado protector, así que irá mañana. No sé quién le habrá ido con el chisme.

Después de mirarla fijamente para que confesara que había sido ella, trabajamos y sudamos literalmente, los profesores enseñan su materia fácilmente, con ejemplos que hasta un niño de nueve años podría hacer sin problemas, pero al enviar un trabajo de una semana a otra con ejercicios que ni siquiera enseñó por si aparecía en esas cosas de la vida, era realmente frustrante.

—Lo odio —dijo Rose al terminar de hacer el último problema del trabajo—. Si me preguntaran para qué devolvería el tiempo a esta edad, diría sinceramente que sería para vengarme de ese odioso y jodido Laine.

—Una mujer no le haría mal, podría descargarse con ella y no con nosotros —comentó Ángela guardando sus cosas—. ¿Cómo te fue en Biología, Bella? ¿Todo bien?

Me concentré más de lo debido en mis uñas, no quería comentarles lo del papelito ni lo que vino después, por lo que al no contestar inmediatamente tuve sobre mi dos pares de ojos exigiendo una respuesta.

Suspiré antes de contestar.

—El profesor Banner envió a dirección con un reporte a Amber y a Jessica, ya saben el por qué.

—Odio cuando me ocultas algo como eso —me regañó Rose molesta—. ¿Qué decía el maldito papel, pasó algo más después de esa clase? Sabía que debía quedarme —pasó su mano por su cabello con exasperación, mirándome con una ceja alzada—. Entonces…

—No lo leí, el Sr. Banner me lo quitó antes de poder abrirlo o hacerle algo —dije restándole importancia—. Soy compañera de puesto de Edward Cullen quien recogió la fotografía del claro cuando se me cayó y me la devolvió al ir a mi casillero. Y antes de eso, choqué con su hermano mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se disculpó y la verdad… fue agradable, los dos fueron agradables. Al igual que su hermana, hasta el momento.

—¿Todo eso en menos de la mitad del día? —preguntó Ángela asombrada—. ¿Algo más; descubriste al director otra vez con la secretaria o a Lauren afeitándose? No sé… algo por el estilo.

—Lauren… me dio algunas advertencias antes de venir a casa —respondí indiferentemente—. Nada personal, claro.

—Si no le doy su merecido es porque me lo prohíbes, Bella, por nada más.

—Siempre la agresión, Rose, estás en contra del _bullying_ pero igualmente lo quieres hacer. Piensa en el karma, con Bella tenemos fe en eso.

Ella rodó sus ojos y peinó suavemente su cabello.

—No hay maldad en adelantar ese karma, Angie —le sonrió dulcemente—. Si fuera algo terrible no habría conocido hoy al padre de mis cinco hijos y no, no sé su nombre aún.

—Emmett, se llama Emmett Cullen —le informé sorprendiéndola y activando su _chip_ de curiosidad—. Lauren lo nombró mientras me advertía sutilmente y no tengo más detalles de él, Rose, lo siento.

Renée llegó cerca de las cinco de la tarde con unos pastelitos para cada una mientras nosotras conversábamos en la cocina y ella preparaba la cena. Las adoraba a las dos con sus locuras y tonteras, mis amigas bromeaban con ella diciéndole «mamá Swan», o «soy su hija perdida, hágase cargo». Lo que no me importaría, a quién no le gustaría que su mejor amiga se convirtiera oficialmente en su hermana; yo no tendría problemas.

Antes de que se fueran, Ángela nos dijo algo que nos dejó inquietas y preocupadas.

—No me pidan que les diga ahora, aún tengo que ver algunos detalles.

Tuve una noche extraña antes del examen de Biología, desde Ángela hasta Edward Cullen, desperté más de cinco veces producto de constantes imágenes _sin ton ni son_, poco definidas y sintiendo un miedo no argumentado. El chico nuevo aparecía junto a sus hermanos más cerca de mí de lo que _debería_ ser, en una semana veía a los Cullen más de lo que había visto a los demás estudiantes del instituto en un año. Su constante presencia hacía estragos en mí. En serio.

—No quiero quejas —pidió el Sr. Banner—. Entreguen las hojas hacia atrás, media hora para responder, nada más chicos.

Murmullos y quejas retumbaron en el aula, mi cabeza pedía silencio, tranquilidad y un _buen_ descanso. No dormir lo necesario tenía consecuencias negativas en mí; mal genio —que los demás no tenían por qué soportar—, dolor de cabeza, reacciones lentas y concentración —como para un examen— nula.

Descansé mi frente en mis brazos apoyados en la mesa que compartía nuevamente con Edward, quien no me saludó ni hizo intento de entablar conversación, lo que agradecía infinitamente. Sólo en parte.

Observé la hoja sin leer realmente nada, las letras se movían; agrandando y achicándose ante mi perturbada mirada. Cuidaba mi salud, intentando no hacer nada que provocara una gripe o algo que tuviera que ver con lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos: no poder realizar concentradamente un examen que debiera ser fácil. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve leyendo la primera pregunta sujetando mi cabeza con mi mano izquierda y pestañando para enfocar bien las palabras.

Me rendí. Dejé la hoja y el lápiz encima de la mesa y pasé mis manos por mi cara; necesitaba aire fresco. El profesor dijo que restaban cinco minutos y en un movimiento veloz, Edward cambió las hojas. Miré la suya ahora frente a mí que estaba completa, con el ceño fruncido volteé a mirarlo y escribía rápidamente sobre el examen que no _debería_ estar respondiendo.

—¿Qué haces? —susurré bajito viendo de reojo al profesor—. Tendrás un cero más un reporte, cámbialas ahora.

—No —respondió en el mismo tono—. Escribe tu nombre.

—No lo haré —repliqué obstinadamente con cierto miedo—. Por favor, Edward, cámbialas.

Rodó los ojos impaciente, el tiempo ya había terminado y él ponía su nombre en la que era mi hoja, levantó la vista hacia el Sr. Banner y otra vez las cambió, esta vez escribiendo el mío.

—Pásenlas hacía adelante inmediatamente, Newton te estoy viendo.

—No estoy haciendo nada —dijo inocentemente.

—Por lo mismo.

Tomó las dos hojas y se las entregó a la chica que se sentaba antes que nosotros. Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo —le dije en un tono normal bajo dándole una rápida mirada.

—¿Aún te sientes mal? —preguntó ignorando mi comentario anterior—. Podrías pedir permiso y salir, no tienes buen aspecto.

—Gracias —contesté sarcásticamente—, eso le sube el autoestima a cualquiera.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, no seas quisquillosa —sonrió divertido y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

_No todos son iguales, Bella, un poco de agradecimiento no estaría mal_. Sí conciencia, ya cállate.

—Gracias —comencé a decir jugando con mi lápiz—, me salvarás de una bien grande.

—No sé, quizás tengas que pagarme el favor —bromeó echándose hacia atrás y mirándome con diversión, rodé los ojos—. ¿Alguna vez alguna amiga te ha hablado y hablado de un chico que lo único que quieres es ir donde él y pedirle piedad?

No sabía qué pretendía con esa pregunta, pero intenté ser amigable, al menos por ahora.

—Algunas veces —contesté pensando en Rose—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Mi hermano —dijo en una mueca—. Tiene su futuro planeado; cinco hijos, una casa grande, un perro y tu amiga. Debo agregar que esta conversación es sumamente confidencial.

—Tu hermano… ¿con mi amiga y cinco hijos? —pregunté aguantando una pequeña risa—. Dime que no es la rubia —le pedí cerrando los ojos esperando la respuesta.

—De hecho es ella —afirmó con fingido pesar—. No sé qué brujería practica, pero mi hermano está mal, literalmente. No creas que quiero sacarte información porque él me amenazó, claro que no, sólo dime si está soltera, el resto me lo invento —levanté una ceja ante lo último—. Virtudes y elogios, por supuesto —agregó rápidamente aún de guasa.

El profesor revisaba los exámenes y atención no nos prestaba, los demás estaban en su propia burbuja y mi compañero era demasiado agradable para mi mala suerte y la conversación era interesante. Él era interesante, sus gestos, su voz, la manía de desordenar su cabello, Edward había intentado entrar en mi espacio personal en varias ocasiones directa o indirectamente, pero cuando me abría, minutos después la coraza volvía a cerrarse y lo alejaba. Me gustaba platicar con él, su compañía y camarería en clases, incluso las risas en momentos menos oportunos, pero no _podía_ ni _debía_ seguir con eso aunque _quería_ desesperadamente hacerlo.

Alejé prejuicios y me dispuse a hablar con la persona que me hacía sentir una inexplicable confianza.

_Al diablo las advertencias. _

—Ya que es confidencial, decir que Rose dijo que había conocido al amor de su vida y quería cinco hijos no me hace una chismosa contigo —él se mostró sorprendido y levemente ansioso por que le contara lo que sabía, se acercó a la mesa y tuve toda su atención—. No es gran cosa, no dijo nada más.

—Pero dijo que quería hijos, ¿no? —reí suavemente ante esa insistencia y asentí—. ¿Te opones a salvar mi vida otra vez?

Lo observé detenidamente unos segundos y la realidad me despertó, él no debía hablar de esta manera conmigo, ni yo dejarlo siguiéndole el juego. Edward Cullen no _debía_ gustarme por mi salud mental y su propia vida. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Prácticamente lo estaba condenando, Rose y Emmett podían arreglárselas solos sin nosotros como Cupido.

_No lo hagas_, decía mi parte noble y le quería hacer caso, pero otro renegado más a mi lista y perdería finalmente la cordura. _Eres una maldita cobarde, Isabella_, regañó duramente esa parte mía que permanecía escondida. _Y me odio por eso_, le respondí internamente. Lo peor era que en tan sólo unas semanas, ese hombre sentado a mi lado volteó mi mundo patas hacia arriba incorregiblemente y, no estaba segura de querer alejarlo nuevamente.

—No me opongo —contesté mirando sus verdes ojos, sabiendo que después de esto, muchas cosas cambiarían indudablemente.

—Es bueno saberlo, Bella —replicó sonriendo y dándome un guiño amistoso, mi nombre en sus labios provocaron inconscientemente que bajara mí vista a su boca—. ¿Te gusto? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras, alcé nuevamente mi mirada y él movía sus cejas sugestivamente, muy divertido.

—Claro, incluso me dio tiempo hasta de enamorarme de ti —respondí siguiéndole el juego, alzando sólo una vez mis cejas y sonriéndole—. ¿No te conformas?

—Por el momento sí.

Ignoré lo que esas palabras verdaderamente significaban.

* * *

Infinitas gracias a todas las que leen mi historia y a las que agregan a favorito y alertas. Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de Robert Pattinson, mi Edward perfecto, así que no olviden desearle felices 26 añitos. Si quieren :)

Bella aún no se defiende, aunque lleve años así, aún no es el momento. Ya pasará.

Saludos y feliz día a sus madres o a la mujer que lo ha sido para ustedes. Disfrútenlas.


	4. Lluvia

**************Disclaimer:** Como todos sabrán, Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo sólo escribo por entretención. Listo.

* * *

**4**

**Lluvia**

_Edward_

_._

Otro inicio de semana en el instituto, casi nos habíamos acostumbrado a la rutina de Forks, a sus habitantes y a los estudiantes. Pasaba como otro alumno más, sin escuchar a los maestros decir mi nombre seguido de unos cinco minutos de felicitaciones por mis calificaciones o esfuerzo. Eso era realmente genial y Emmett junto a Alice sentían la misma felicidad y alivio aunque a ella le encantaba sociabilizar. A lo que no podíamos aún acostumbrarnos era a la constante lluvia; nuestra casa estaba a las afueras de Forks, pero pasábamos la mayor parte del día en el pueblo, así que a veces era un total tormento ir al instituto.

—Me gusta la lluvia —decía Alice bajando a desayunar—, pero quizás una vez cada dos o tres semanas. Es un poco deprimente ver todos los días cómo cae agua y arruina mis zapatos.

—Ya sabía que la verdadera razón eran tus zapatos —comentó Emmett sonriendo—. ¿Si le dices a Jasper que te lleve en brazos para que no mojes tus «hermosos» zapatitos, lo haría?

Alice dejó su tostada otra vez en el plato y volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos. Bebí café para ahogar mi risa.

—¿Si le dices a Rosalie que te compre un nuevo cerebro lo haría? —replicó haciendo que Emmett dejara de sonreír—. No te gustó, ¿eh?

—Hey —intervine al ver las miradas asesinas que se daban—, ¿en serio van a discutir por eso? —ambos hicieron una mueca y negaron moviendo su cabeza—. Eso creí, no sé si habrán dado cuenta, pero sus problemas no son nada comparado con los míos y no armo escándalos ni me quejo a cada minuto. Así que déjenlo.

—Lo siento, Edward —asentí volviendo a mi desayuno—. ¿Va muy mal? He visto que al menos han progresado.

—Sí, avanzamos un metro y luego ella retrocede quince —le comenté a Alice terminando mi comida—. No sé qué pasa por su cabeza, es tan cerrada y testaruda.

—¿Te gusta, _gusta_? Bella me cae bien cuando me deja hablar con ella, pero hay más chicas, Edward —aconsejó Emmett—, el instituto no se reduce sólo a ella.

—No quiero «otra» para mi hermano, Emmett —se lamentó Alice dando pequeños saltitos en su silla—. Ella no es superficial ni mala persona, en realidad chicas superficiales y malas personas la han hecho así, sólo necesita tiempo, pónganse en su lugar un momento, no es para nada fácil después de años intentando protegerse dejar de hacerlo por alguien que llegó a voltear su mundo de la noche a la mañana.

—Está bien, te doy la razón —dijo él relajándose en su silla—. Si tengo por cuñada a Lauren o a Jessica, juro que me tiro de la ventana del tercer piso, en serio.

Mientras reíamos ante su seria advertencia, el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar. Sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo cuando era Jasper y salió de la cocina rápidamente. Emmett y yo nos vimos y rodamos los ojos divertidos.

Este día llegamos a la escuela en mi auto y aparqué al lado del de Bella, quien estaba con Rose conversando afirmadas cada una en el suyo. Los demás bajaron y como todos los días, esperaban a que ella saludara para devolverle el saludo, yo por mi parte no le hablaba desde el jueves pasado, no porque no quisiera, sino porque ella me lo había pedido y acepté sin rechistar complaciéndola. Sabía el por qué, ver diariamente a Rose fue lo mejor que me pudo regalar Emmett al fijarse en aquella rubia, ella me ayudaba con sus comentarios y respuestas cuando hablábamos, y tenía una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas se solucionaran.

—Edward —llamó alguien mientras cerraba la puerta, miré a quién quiera que haya hablado—. Me encontré al profesor Banner y me pidió que si te veía te avisara que quiere hablar contigo ahora, el por qué no lo sé.

Le asentí a Ángela que recién llegaba.

—Gracias —le di las llaves a Emmett y después de saludar colectivamente a los presentes sin mirar a la única persona que quería ver, caminé hacia el interior del instituto.

El Sr. Banner sólo me podría llamar por una sola cosa. Hoy en clase de Biología debería entregarnos los resultados y aunque intenté cambiar un poco mi letra al hacer el de Bella, las similitudes al parecer no le pasaron desapercibidas. Llegué a su oficina y toqué dos veces.

—Pase.

Entré y lo vi buscando algo en un estante. Al voltear y ver quién era, me hizo señas para que cerrara la puerta y me acercara.

—Sr. Cullen, tengo algo para usted —recogió una hoja de su escritorio y me la entregó—. Felicidades.

Tenía un diez a pesar de haber respondido en menos cinco minutos un complicado examen. Observé al profesor confundido, no entendía por qué tenía que entregármelo a solas.

—Gracias… creo —dije viendo alternadamente mi hoja y la sonrisa de él—. ¿Hay algo más profesor?

—De hecho sí —respondió tomando otra hoja y mirándola detenidamente—. No sé si habrá conocida a la señorita Swan antes de venir acá, pero es muy extraño que la haya ayudado… más bien, que haya realizado su examen y quiero saber por qué lo hizo —indagó tranquilamente y con una sonrisa—. No bajaré su calificación ni le daré un reporte, Sr. Cullen, puede ser sincero conmigo.

Aunque hablaba en serio, si decidía reprobar o reportar a alguien sólo sería a mí, por lo que decidí responderle con la verdad.

—Ese día se sentía mal y quise ayudarla —dije simplemente.

Él asintió tras mis palabras.

—Es la mejor de mi clase, la mejor alumna del instituto desde que ingresó —comentó mirándome fijamente—. A pesar de todo lo que vive cada día, sigue siendo una excelente alumna, no me gustaría enterarme que ya no lo es por alguien… como usted, ¿me entiende?

—La verdad no, profesor, mi intención en ningún momento ha sido distraerla.

—Le creo, lo que quiero decir es que mientras usted esté cerca de ella y los demás sigan atormentándola, ya me entiende, para la señorita Swan su estadía y su último año en el instituto se volvería aún más complicado, ¿me explico?

Sólo necesité un segundo para darme cuenta de lo que en verdad quería decir. Le asentí con intención de poder salir de ahí.

—Claro que sí señor, lo entiendo —volví a mirar la hoja entre mis manos y me dispuse a terminar la conversación—. ¿Puedo retirarme?

—Por supuesto, diga que estaba hablando conmigo, las clases ya comenzaron.

Alice no dijo ni preguntó sobre por qué llegaba tarde a Literatura ni sobre la llamada del Sr. Banner. No presté atención a lo que la maestra explicaba y mi hermana me daba codazos cada vez que me llamaban la atención. _Maldita la hora en que me fijé en ella._

Me divertía hablando de cosas sin sentido, bromeando y riendo a la hora de almuerzo sin que nos importara las miradas extrañas e incrédulas de los demás; me agradaba sólo sentir su presencia, saber que estaba ahí aunque sólo oyera y no opinara; escuchar su voz o su risa después de clases, donde varias veces nos han llamado la atención por hablar en susurros en momentos no oportunos; todo eso me encantaba y aún habían muchas cosas, pero se cerraba y me alejaba, pasaba de mí, me ignoraba y me acostumbré a su actitud «tómalo o déjalo», hacía mal, lo sé, pero prefería tomar lo poco que podía a no tener nada.

¿Debería alejarme _yo_?

El receso antes de Biología sentía su mirada en mí constantemente, Alice estaba al tanto de la _agradable_ conversación con el Sr. Banner y aunque me recomendó no hacerle el mínimo de caso, no podía dejar de preguntarme qué diablos debía hacer con toda esta situación.

—Espera —pidió Bella con timidez antes de entrar a clases, la observé unos segundos deseando tener un increíble don y poder leer su mente—. ¿Estás en problemas? —preguntó dubitativa, moví mi cabeza negativamente y volvió a preguntarme—. ¿No vas a decirme nada más? Esto contradice lo que te pedí la semana pasada, pero no quiero que te veas envuelto en algo que es mi culpa —asentí e hice ademán de seguir caminando—. Edward, ¿puedes olvidar todo lo que dije y hablarme? En serio no soporto esto —exclamó con cierta exasperación y melancolía.

—¿Qué quieres, _Isabella_? Desearía que fueras clara porque tus cambios de ánimo me tienen mareado, no sé qué hacer contigo —dije sinceramente viendo en todo momento sus ojos, desvió su mirada mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Quieres que te siga hablando o no? Y si la respuesta es no, me gustaría saber el por qué si no es demasiado pedir.

—No entiendes —expresó molesta observándome fijamente—. No sabes lo que paso cada día ni lo que dicen de Rose o Ángela por ser mis amigas, no tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido tratar de ser normal contigo o tus hermanos y de verdad que lo he intentado, Edward —quiso seguir hablando pero cerró su boca dando un cansado suspiro—. Entiendo si decides tú pedirme que evite hablarte, sólo quería saber si te había metido en un lío.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos sin despegar nuestras intensas miradas. No sería capaz de pedirle precisamente a ella que me hiciera _la ley del hielo_, lo único que pedía era que fuera sincera y supiera que me importaba ella, no las idioteces que dijeran los demás sobre mí, pero luego de pensar aquello fui interrumpido por el sonido del timbre y la mirada suspicaz del recién llegado profesor Banner.

—Hablamos dentro —le susurré sólo a ella al pasar por su lado.

En los primeros cinco minutos la situación seguía como estaba: ignorándonos. Sentía su ansiedad casi igual que su cansancio, según Alice, Rosalie había comentado inconscientemente que Bella no había estado teniendo buenas noches, el por qué no lo sé, intentaría averiguarlo. El profesor ofrecía una nueva clase que ya había aprendido, por lo que discretamente saqué una hoja de mi cuaderno para poder terminar nuestra conversación. Sabía que fuera del instituto no sería posible.

_Mi respuesta es: no. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?_

Deslicé el papel por nuestra mesa hasta que lo dejó disimuladamente entre sus notas, unos segundos después volvió a mis manos. Seguimos enviándonos la hoja hasta el final de la clase.

No demasiado, pero entiendo si no quieres decirme, de verdad lo siento.

_Por qué te disculpas, fue mi gran acto de solidaridad espontánea, déjame disfrutarlo._

Está bien, siento disculparme. Aunque no me refería a eso, no tenía por qué pedirte aquello ni después contradecirme. En serio hay algo mal en mí, así que te recomiendo que pienses bien las cosas.

_Sé muy bien lo que quiero, Bella. Creo que lo he dejado claro, pero ya que según tu hay algo malo en ti, puedo ayudarte si quieres. Aprovecha mi segundo acto de espontaneidad, el tercero ya no es gratis._

La vi sonreír y guardar el papel entre sus cosas al sonar el timbre. Le dejé otra vez espacio para que saliera, no iba a hostigarla ni comprometerla de inmediato, sabía de sobra darle su espacio. Volteé con todas mis posesiones y la encontré esperando a unos metros de la puerta, mi mirada de confusión y la _nueva_ mirada de ella se encontraron por unos segundos antes de que rompiera el silencio.

—¿Te importaría apresurarte? Mi estómago pide algo de comida a estas horas —bromeó impacientándose, caminé hacia ella sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos—. ¿Tan mala impresión tienes de mi, Edward? —preguntó alzando una ceja aún con un destello de estar jugando, negué lentamente dándole una sonrisa, ahora más seria agregó—: Hey, en serio me retracto de lo que te pedí la semana pasada, te pareceré voluble, pero ¿puedes volver a hablarme?

Sus ojos brillaban, su voz se volvió más grave y retuve el impulso de acariciar su mejilla expresándole en tan sólo un gesto que estaba ahí para ella, que si me pedía que me quedara o que me fuera lo haría si con eso estaba bien.

Asentí y me observó seriamente con cierta exasperación. Sonreí y la atraje hacia mí, abrazándola después de días sin tener ningún tipo de contacto agradable con a ella. Su mochila cayó al piso al igual que la mía, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura devolviéndome afectuosamente el estrecho abrazo. Se sentía increíble tener mi rostro en su cabello, cuello y otra vez embriagarme de su exquisito perfume. Bella respiraba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con mi chaqueta y subiendo hasta mi cuello.

Dicen que se necesita tiempo para conocer a las personas, que la confianza se gana con el tiempo y el cariño para ser verdadero debe pasar ciertas pruebas.

Estaban equivocados.

—Tendrás de remunerar tu falta de conciencia, has hecho que quede con un irreversible trauma —le susurré en tono burlón haciéndola reír, sus manos subieron hasta mi pecho y apuñaban y soltaban los bordes de mi cazadora abierta, me miraba divertida.

—No pago con favores sexuales —dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, reí atrayéndola por su cintura y entrelazando mis manos en su espalda.

—Te cobraré en cuotas —murmuré dándole un guiño—, pero los intereses son bajo tu responsabilidad.

—Asumo el riesgo —aceptó seriamente, el brillo en sus ojos me decía que seguía bromeando, pero no del todo—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Adónde? Acabas de decir que no haces favores sexuales, Isabella Swan —sonrió y cogimos las mochilas del piso, comenzamos a caminar hacia el húmedo estacionamiento. y antes de siquiera bajar las escaleras maldije en voz baja—. ¡Demonios!

Bella se detuvo a ver qué me complicaba, frunció el ceño al escucharme maldecir.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Los torturaré, Alice no recibirá más ropa exclusiva de mi parte y Emmett puede irse olvidando de su compañero en sus malditos juegos de video —dije aún viendo el lugar donde debería estar mi auto—. Se llevaron mi coche —le expliqué ante su atenta mirada de confusión.

Volteó a ver y de los únicos autos que iban quedando sólo se encontraba el suyo en la misma posición, ningún hermano o hermana se lo había _robado_. Me observó otra vez y di un suspiro calmándome, unas pequeñas gotas me hicieron alzar la vista al cielo y de un segundo a otro, llovía a cántaros.

—Ven —tomó mi mano apresurando el paso hacia su auto, mientras más rápido íbamos, más nos mojábamos—. Sube y no discutas.

Entré a su Mini Cooper y mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y agradecí que no estuviera salpicado. La pantalla me mostraba a mi hermana.

—No sabes en lo que te acabas de meter, Mary Alice Cullen —le amenacé revolviendo mi cabello y quitando un poco el agua, ella sólo rió.

—Edward, si no lo supiera no le hubiera dicho a Emmett que nos fuéramos sin ti —replicó sabihondamente, Bella encendía la calefacción y se dispuso a salir del instituto—. ¿Estás con ella? ¿Ya están bien? Me lo agradecerás al llegar a casa, hermano precioso, te lo aseguro.

—Alice… —suspiré interrumpiéndome, a veces era tan exasperante—. De acuerdo, quizás eso pase cuando el infierno se congele o desaparezca toda tu colección Dolce & Gabanna —Bella rió suavemente y Alice emitió un chillido—, pero necesito de _mi auto_, para llegar a _mi casa_, ¿entiendes lo que te digo? —pregunté diciendo las últimas frases lentamente.

—Hay un poco de interferencia, adiós.

—Maldita enana —exclamé guardando el celular dentro de mi chaqueta. Observé el camino y me di cuenta de cuánto llovía, apenas se podía ver la carretera—. ¿No te molesta este clima? —pregunté girándome a verla.

—He vivido aquí toda mi vida, lo que me molestaría sería tener sol todos los días —dijo mirándome de soslayo.

—¡No quites tus ojos de enfrente! —exclamé advirtiéndole, ella rió divertida y movió sus manos rindiéndose—. No creas que soy machista, pero… —ella volteó a mirarme por un segundo y le apunté la carretera— no confío en las mujeres al volante, lo siento.

—Bueno, ahora creo que sí eres machista —dijo otra vez viéndome, suspiré frustrado ante su insistencia, rodó los ojos—. Voy a menos de cincuenta, Edward, y ya casi llegamos.

—Creo que no, Bella —contesté al darme cuenta que aún estábamos en Forks—. Puedo pedir un taxi, aunque no sé dónde, ¿puedes acercarme a…?

—No te dejaré botado con esta lluvia, Cullen —me interrumpió—, tenía intención de comenzar a recompensarte y llevarte hasta tu casa, pero si llegamos a la mía sería buena suerte, el tanque está literalmente —se estacionó delante de una casa y apagó el motor— vacío. Ahora entiendo tu punto sobre las mujeres detrás del volante.

—No es necesario, puedo llamar a Emmett y amenazarlo, no —me volvió a interrumpir.

—Hago el intento de ser buena persona contigo y lo rechazas —exclamó fingiendo molestia—. Si llegas ileso hasta la puerta te daré de comer.

Cómo habíamos llegado hasta este punto. Se sentía como si fuéramos íntimos amigos desde la infancia, bromeando y haciendo _borrón y cuenta nueva_. Pasamos del incómodo momento de silencio al principio; de las risas y los momentos en que ella parecía abrirse y ser solamente _Bella_; de las tensas situaciones cuando me ignoraba o me pedía disculpas por no saludarme y otra vez volvía a lo mismo; a estar fuera de su casa en su auto, después de un repentino cambio, un grandioso abrazo de paz y una esperanzadora _amistad_. Después de todo la lluvia no parecía un gran problema.

La seguí bajando rápidamente del auto y sintiendo las gruesas gotas de lluvia mojarme por completo, ella ya había llegado y tenía la puerta abierta, su ropa —al igual que la mía— se pegó a su cuerpo como también su cabello a su cara, me quedé observándola más de lo debido.

—Quítate los zapatos y espera aquí —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y subía al segundo piso, bajó rápidamente y me tendió una gran toalla—. No quiero ser también responsable de una gripe, Cullen.

—Gracias, Swan, «muy» amable.

—Cállate.

* * *

Domingo es igual a nuevo capítulo —qué obvia Nannda—, así que aquí está :) No está nunca demás agradecer por todos los correos que me llegan con alertas, favoritos y reviews, ¡gracias gracias! :D

Creo que me enamoré de este Edward, casi siempre me pasa, pero con el de esta historia es diferente, y también quiero uno así.

Espero que 'disfruten', cualquier cosa review o mensaje privado, sepan que leo cada uno que llega, que no conteste de inmediato es otra cosa, sorry.

Abrazos virtuales para todos, buen domingo.


	5. Convivencia

**********Disclaimer:** Como todos sabrán, Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo sólo escribo por entretención. Listo.

* * *

**5**

**Convivencia**

_Bella_

_._

Hoy podría ser un día «épico», desde que me quedé dormida anoche —más bien madrugada— hasta este segundo. Estaba haciendo lo que _creía_ que era mejor para los demás: alejándome e intentando parecer fría, un escudo de defensa ante nuevas emociones. Pero no podía con _él_. Lo intenté desde el primer día en que llegaron, traté de hacerles ver que no era buena compañía si querían mantener una buena relación en el instituto y a quién quiero engañar, no funcionó porque simplemente no quise que funcionara.

No le hablaba a Edward ni a sus hermanos, ¿creerían que tenía algún problema mental después de ser amable con ellos? Probablemente sí, esto a mirada de todos no era normal. Los Cullen irradiaban alegría y diversión sentándose con nosotros, incluso hablaba sin problemas y me sentaba junto a Edward, de verdad que disfrutaba tenerlo a mi lado. Pero desde el viernes todo cambió.

—_¿Bella? —llamó mi atención Rosalie a mi lado—. ¿Qué pasa con Edward? Ni siquiera lo saludaste —me regañó cruzándose de brazos, no le contesté—. Ahora mismo me explicas qué ocurre, Isabella y no me mires así, sé que tuviste algo que ver._

—_Le pedí que no me hablara, Rose —le contesté para su sorpresa—. ¿Hay algo de extraño en eso? Después de todo se trata de mí, raro sería que la agradable Bella siguiera presente._

—_Dime el por qué antes que mis ganas de zamarrearte aumenten —pidió con fingida tranquilidad, mirándome como si estuviera tratando con un discapacitado—. Habla, Bella._

_Disimuladamente volteé a verlo, hablaba con sus hermanos afirmándose en su auto, despeinado como siempre y sonriéndole a Alice, una pequeña pero linda sonrisa que me hizo hacerlo a mí. Me ignoraba como le había pedido, no me hablaba ni me miraba como me gustaba que lo hiciera, no me deseó buenas noches como las demás noches y el sentimiento de pérdida me golpeó como un latigazo._

_Unos chasquidos de dedos me hicieron volver al presente, Rosalie miraba alternadamente entre él y yo y finalmente soltó un suspiro de rendición._

—_No puedes seguir evitando lo que está pasando, Bella, no puedes seguir haciendo feliz a los demás porque crees que está bien mientras tú estás hecha una pena —dijo directamente en tono maternal—. Entiende algo —cerré los ojos agachando la cabeza, por qué tenía que tener esta conversación justo hoy—, es nuestro último año en este instituto, es el último año viviendo aquí en Forks, acabas de conocer a una excelente persona hace unas semanas que siente algo más que una amistad, le enseñaste todos tus estados de ánimos en menos de un mes y él sigue a tu lado —tomó mis manos dándole un apretón cariñoso—. ¿No crees que deberías dejar salir a la verdadera Bella como despedida? ¿Demostrar a los demás que al dejar Forks nadie más te pasará a llevar otra vez? ¿Cerrar esta tormentosa etapa de tu vida al lado de los que verdad te quieren? ¿No te gustaría por fin, sentir lo que es ser importante para un hombre que está dispuesto a tomarte como eres sin pensar en el qué dirán?_

—_Sí, Rose —contesté exasperada—, amaría poder hacer eso, amaría sentirme especial para él, pero no me pidas esto ahora —por primera vez en muchos años mis ojos me escocieron, respiré hondamente ante la preocupada y atónita mirada de mi amiga—. Por favor._

—¿Dónde estás? —oí que preguntaba mi invitado, parpadeé y lo miré, sonreía burlonamente y alzaba sus cejas—. Seguramente ahora que me tienes en tu casa quieres pagarme con favores especiales —rodé los ojos ante su broma.

—Mi único favor será darte de comer, no esperes más —dije yendo a revolver la carne, él siguió sentado alrededor de la mesa—. ¿Qué te dijo Alice? —curioseé volviendo a sentarme frente a él.

—Nada —dijo con simpleza, arqueé una ceja no creyéndole—. Nada importante, en serio, siempre hacen bromas de mal gusto —asentí dejando el tema, él sonrió desordenando su cabello ahora seco, ese simple gesto siempre me hacía quedar viéndolo más de lo debido—. ¿Te gusto?

Salí de mi ensoñación y vi el brillo divertido en sus ojos, rodé los ojos sin antes reír, las primeras risas desde el día jueves. Quité esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y aún así recordé el difícil fin de semana. Edward tomó mi mano tiernamente.

—¿Intentas seducirme, Cullen? —pregunté bromeando.

Él negó meneando su cabeza mostrando una actitud más seria, jugaba con mis dedos y lo dejé, el contacto por más mínimo que fuese me hacía tener sentimientos extraños; mariposas en el estómago, cosquillas en la panza, todo un mundo nuevo para mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió sinceramente, fruncí el ceño ante esa pregunta y agregó—: el viernes creí que estabas enferma y Rose dijo que no fuera demasiado curioso en temas de mujeres, pero no creo que ese sea el problema cuando Ángela me contestó otra cosa —dejó que las palabras hicieran efecto y lo hicieron, me levanté apresurada y el almuerzo fue la excusa, escuché el movimiento de una silla y él ya estaba a mi lado—. Sólo me preocupo por ti, no quiero parecer entrometido ni molestarte —puso mi cabello hacia atrás dejando mi rostro al descubierto—, por eso quiero saber que si yo soy un factor que influye en tus problemas, estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado.

Lo observé fijamente; sus ojos verdes brillando, la sinceridad y determinación para cumplir esa rara promesa, la tristeza que suponía mi afirmativa respuesta y sabía que mi rostro no reflejaba lindos sentimientos ante todo esto. La conversación —que fue una sacudida y aterrizaje sobre mi trasero— que tuve con Rose volvió a mi memoria; sí quería ser _yo misma_, dejarles en claro a todo aquél que una vez se burló que nadie nunca más volvería a atreverse a hacerlo, porque tenía a mi alrededor personitas maravillosas que de un modo u otro se dieron el tiempo de aprender de mí y quererme, pero sobre todo deseaba sentir y descubrir más allá del típico amor filial y fraternal, deseaba ser capaz de formar parte de ese amor que roba suspiros de anhelo y sin reservas entregarme completamente a esa persona; esa que frente a mí me hace querer lanzarme a sus brazos y repetirle una y otra vez que _todo está bien_, que no soportaría que se alejara en estos momentos, no cuando más lo necesitaba.

—No —dije sacando la voz, él me miró esperando a una continuación y di un suspiro—. No eres un factor que influya en mis problemas y tampoco quiero que te hagas a un lado, ¿esto es por lo del jueves? —pregunté en voz baja, él negó inmediatamente como si hubiese dicho de él la peor de las blasfemias.

—No… —iba a seguir hablando pero su mirada se desvió al sartén, apagó la estufa a gas y volvió su atención a mí—. No es por el jueves ni por los _demás días_ —golpe bajo—, ¿estás segura que no volverás a pedirme aquello? —indagó haciendo una mueca, asentí para su tranquilidad y la mía—. ¿Te seguiré hablando —asentí nuevamente por su sonrisa— y sentándome contigo sin riesgos?

—Sí, sí, sí, Edward —ahora fue el turno de él para mover afirmativamente su cabeza—. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme y hacer que mis neuronas trabajen horas extras en la hora de almuerzo?

—Nada más por el momento —contestó con su sonrisa torcida, quedé mirándolo unos segundos más fingiendo pensar, volteé por los platos—. Te ayudo.

Limamos asperezas tras esa pequeña conversación, creo que podríamos hacer _borrón y cuenta nueva_ de aquí en adelante. Compartir con Edward era divertido sin contar las veces que sentí mis mejillas entibiarse. El almuerzo fue ameno con el sonido de la intensa lluvia golpear las ventanas, me ayudó a secar la loza y guardarla, mientras terminábamos, el sonido de la puerta abrirse nos dejó quietos.

—¿Bella? —llamó la voz de Charlie apareciendo en la cocina, nos miró un momento—. Buenas tardes —saludó observando a Edward en actitud padre-policía.

—Buenas tardes, Jefe Swan —respondió educadamente mi compañero—. Edward Cullen.

Mi padre abrió sus ojos un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Cullen? ¿Eres pariente de Esme o algo? —preguntó interesado, le di una mirada a Edward que parecía tan extrañado como yo.

—Sí, es mi madre.

—¿Tu madre? —siguió indagando aún más impresionado—. No sabía que tuviera un hijo.

—No tendrías por qué, papá, esto ya parece interrogatorio —intervine mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Quieres comer o esperarás a mamá?

Aguardó un segundo pensativo, carraspeé y contestó.

—Luego, cariño. Que estés aquí significa que Carlisle también lo está, ¿verdad? —di un suspiro cruzándome de brazos—. Sólo quiero saber, Bells, los conocí en el instituto y no supe nada de ellos en muchos años. Teníamos una banda.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos al unísono Edward y yo—. Tú, en una banda, ¿hablas en serio?

—Me ofendes, Isabella.

—Esto para un día es demasiado —concluí al tiempo que el celular de Edward volvía a sonar, se disculpó y salió hacia el salón para hablar, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que Charlie carraspeó—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —se apresuró a decir divertido—. No me habías comentado que conocías a este muchacho, Bella.

Mi compañero volvió antes de poder responder, le pregunté sin necesidad de hablar si todo estaba bien, asintió ante la atenta mirada de Charlie sobre nosotros.

—Iré arriba, cuando llegué Renée me despiertan, ¿vas a salir o algo? —inquirió apuntándonos alternadamente.

—No lo sé… Edward se quedó sin coche y yo sin gasolina, así que —me interrumpió.

—Carlisle me acaba de llamar preguntando dónde estaba, viene por mí ahora, no te preocupes —me dijo con una sonrisa, asentí tranquila y papá otra vez nos miraba.

—Entonces espero a que llegue, quiero saludarlo —caminó hacia el sofá y encendió el televisor—. Yo no estoy aquí, sigan en lo suyo —exclamó avergonzándome.

Nos quedamos en la cocina sin decir nada, yo mirando hacia donde estaba mi padre y matándolo mentalmente, con Jasper no es así aunque lo abrace o muchos pensaran que había algo entre nosotros por estar siempre juntos. Volteé para encontrarme a Edward apoyado en la mesa y observándome como si fuera el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar separados por unos centímetros.

—¿Qué es tan interesante? —sin proponérmelo le hablé en susurros, un tono que sonó muy íntimo para las circunstancias.

—Tú, por supuesto —respondió en susurros también, alzando una mano y colocando mi cabello tras mi oreja.

Impulsivamente eliminé ese espacio que me separaban de él y lo abracé. Me prometí a mí misma no volver a alejarme y lo cumpliría porque Edward era importante, algo relevante en mi vida y después de años creando una coraza quería ser simplemente _yo_.

El tiempo que estuvimos abrazados nos pasó inadvertido hasta que oímos que llamaban a la puerta. Nos separamos viendo cómo Charlie caminaba a abrir y segundos después se oían unas risas.

—¿Bella? —dijo papá y salí de la cocina con Edward detrás—. ¿Ya conocías a Carlisle? Es un viejo amigo del instituto —explicó dándole unas palmadas a aquél hombre.

Era rubio, alto, de ojos azules cálidos y sonrisa amable. No se parecía a ninguno de sus hijos y me preguntaba si su esposa era quien aportó los genes, aunque él era bastante guapo ya solo. Las enfermeras deben estar en su fiesta todos los días con Carlisle rondando el hospital.

—Un gusto conocerlo Dr. Cullen —saludé con una sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío, Isabella, al fin te conozco —replicó con una brillante sonrisa, fruncí el ceño e instintivamente alcé mi mirada al muchacho que estaba a mi lado, él se encogió de hombros, muy diplomático.

—Cuando Renée se quedó embarazada, Carlisle y Esme aún vivían aquí —comentó Charlie—. Tu madre lloró días cuando se fueron, me puso de los nervios y decidiste nacer justo ese día.

—¿Sólo Renée? Esme cuando se enteró no me habló en una semana, lo único que deseaba era conocerte —dijo con otra sonrisa que no llegó a sus azules ojos—. Prácticamente vivía junto a Renée durante el embarazo.

El sonido de unas llaves interrumpió una pregunta que iba a hacer, mi madre entró apresurada con sus carpetas y una rosa roja. Algún niño se la habrá regalado. Cuando se dio cuenta quiénes estaban en su casa la invadió la sorpresa, seguida de su típica alegría. Dejó sus cosas en la mesita de la entrada y abrazó fuertemente a Carlisle. Charlie veía ese gesto sonriendo, tomé a mi compañero del brazo y lo llevé otra vez a la cocina.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunté curiosa.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —rebatió lentamente.

—Las edades de tus hermanos no me calzan.

—No creo que calcen, Bella —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Porque genéticamente no tenemos ningún parentesco.

—¿Qué? —dije sorprendida—. ¿Son… adoptados? —él asintió como si nada—. ¿Los tres? —volvió a mover su cabeza afirmativamente—. Ya sabía que había algo raro, no podían ser trillizos esa idea es… ¿No me lo ibas a decir?

—Nunca preguntaste —se defendió.

—¿Era necesario preguntar, Cullen? —repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

—A Esme no le gusta que pensemos que no somos sus hijos, se enfada si hacemos algún comentario mal intencionado sobre el tema, creí que no tenía importancia —se acercó a mí frotándome los brazos con sus manos—. ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó tiernamente y mi fingida molestia se fue al piso.

—Tantos años viviendo con Alice hicieron que aprendieras esos trucos —le rocé con mi pulgar su labio inferior que sobresalía por su infantil puchero y observé detenidamente su boca—. No te acostumbres, porque no funcionarán conmigo.

—Me gusta tu voz —dijo de improviso, lo miré confundida por el cambio de tema tan brusco—. No te escuchas, pero yo sí y los demás también —lo último lo dijo con un gesto más serio, alcé mis cejas esperando a que continuara—. Y obviamente no te ves a ti misma, qué crees que dice Mike, Erik o Tyler de ti.

—No lo sé, no estoy muy interesada en escuchar cotilleos, supongo —dije cruzándome de brazos—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? Es ridículo.

—«Si pudiera hablar con ella le pediría una cita» o también está «Sus ojos son muy lindos, lástima que siempre mire hacia abajo» —dio un suspiro de frustración.

—¿Eso te molesta? —pregunté acercándome más a él.

—La verdad… un poco —levanté mis cejas para que se explicara, pero sonrió.

—¿Nada más? Edward…

—Cállate, no debes saber mis debilidades —dijo divertido, abrazándome—. ¿Quieres ir el miércoles a mi casa? Es el día en que mamá nos deja ocupar la cocina y hacer lo que queramos, irá Jasper y Rose por si te sientes incómoda… o algo.

Hombres así sólo se encuentran debajo de las piedras en el fin del mundo. Rosalie tenía razón cuando hizo su monólogo psicológico conmigo. Sólo tenía que poner de mi parte e intentar hacer las cosas bien y sin miedo por una única vez. Comenzaría ahora, sin más en qué pensar.

—No me incomoda —repliqué con seguridad—. Iré con una condición.

Él asintió.

—Sí

—Ni siquiera sabes qué condición es —reí.

—No importa, pero dime por si debo estar preparado… —cerró sus preciosos ojos esperando lo peor.

—No dejes que Alice se quede sola conmigo.

Abrió sus ojos enseguida con sorpresa e incredulidad, pero en cuanto vio que hablaba completamente en serio asintió solemnemente para después soltar una carcajada. Claro, él debía estar acostumbrado a ser un muñequito para su diabólica hermana. Espero que no haya nada de sorpresas ese día.

* * *

Shan shan. He estado toda la maldita semana feliz por Robert y Kristen, no sé si hay alguien Robsten aquí, pero yo lo soy infinitamente, así que me hicieron el mes entero con su aparición en Cannes y ese beso. Me calmo...

Aquí tienen en el capítulo, espero que si desean comentar algo lo hagan, no hay problema. Suposiciones, acotaciones, si quieren ver un beso, ejem.

Buen domingo e inicio de semana, mi U está en la semana de la educación y esas carreras deben participar. Deberé ir de verde el martes. Pareceré árbol. Así que espero que ustedes estén más relajadas.

Saludos.


	6. Abrigo

**************Disclaimer:** Como todos sabrán, Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo sólo escribo por entretención. Listo.**  
**

* * *

**6**

**Abrigo**

_Edward_

_._

En la cena no se habló de otra cosa que la visita de Carlisle a casa de los señores Swan. Esme estaba más que emocionada por verlos de nuevo y comenzó a planear una comida para un reencuentro. Un comentario de Alice me llamó demasiado la atención para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté con interés.

—El 13, Edward, creí que lo sabías —respondió moviendo su tenedor nerviosamente—. Escuché que Ángela se lo decía a Rose mientras comprábamos en el receso y me hicieron prometer no decirlo, pero creo que si no hay sangre de por medio mis promesas no son válidas —sonrió culpablemente.

—Es éste miércoles —dije golpeándome mentalmente. Si lo hubiera sabido no la habría invitado, quién querría pasar un cumpleaños cocinando, por ejemplo con Emmett comportándose como un niño. Para qué preguntar, a Bella eso le encantaría.

—Sí, pero por lo que me dijeron las chicas, a Bella no le gusta recibir regalos, sólo los de sus padres, claro, creo que Rose mencionó algo sobre artesanía, pero no le escuché muy bien, Jessica y Lauren chillaban detrás de nosotras.

—Eso no es novedad —comentó Emmett echándose una cucharada de helado entera a su boca, trago haciendo una mueca—. Podemos hacerle algo aquí ya que viene Rose y Jasper.

—Pueden hacer un pastel, la cocina ese día es de ustedes —nos recordó mamá—. ¿Por qué no la invitas después de clases y así se divierten? —sugirió mirándome con una sonrisa—. Te imaginas a Edward y Bella juntos, Carlisle —su sonrisa era muy amplia y miraba a papá maravillada—. Sería increíble.

—Apuesto a que sí —apoyó Carlisle dándome una mirada de «ya sabemos qué te traes entre manos» y riendo por la mueca que le hice—. Si necesitan algo nos dicen.

No dije nada más pensando en el regalo perfecto para Bella. Hoy había avanzado kilómetros con ella en el instituto y en su casa. Su manera de pedirme que volviera a hablarle, sus brazos rodeándome sin tener que dar el primer paso, sus sonrisas que iluminaban sus hermosos ojos, todo en ella ahora era diferente y rezaba para que continuara de ese modo.

Mi celular sonaba insistentemente, me senté en la cama para ir a buscarlo a mi chaqueta. Al ver quién era sonreí.

—Hola —saludé otra vez.

—¿Por qué tardaste? Me caigo del sueño y me haces esperar —respondió con voz cansada.

—No lo escuchaba, ¿puedo hacer algo para ser perdonado? —pregunté volviendo a la cama, escuché su suave risa y un suspiro.

—¿Un pequeño favor, quizá? —dijo dubitativamente—. Mi auto no tiene gasolina, Charlie llega media hora después que comience la primera clase y Renée se va una hora antes de que yo despierte. ¿Te das una idea del favor?

—Algo —respondí bromeando.

—Se lo pediría a Rose, pero tu hermano la va a llevar, no quiero estar presente si hacen cosas triple equis en el auto y Ángela no irá mañana.

Reí por el tono de asco que usó.

—Te pasaré a buscar, no hay problema —suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias, Edward, no quería tomar el autobús, preferiría caminar hasta el instituto.

—Sé que lo harías —su voz sonaba cansada, así que la dejé ir—. Ya duérmete, mañana hablamos.

—No uses ese… tonito conmigo.

—Te estás durmiendo, Bella —repliqué escuchando su respiración pausada—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —deseó entre despierta y dormida—. Gracias.

Suspiré profundamente y mi rostro debía tener una enorme sonrisa mirando el techo de mi cuarto. Azul, su regalo iba a ser algo _azul_.

Lluvia. Manerita de empezar el día. No es que no me gustara, de hecho me quedaría acostado sólo escuchando cómo cae y golpea las ventanas. Su sonido me agrada, no tanto como la de la ducha, que a propósito, debo tomar antes de desayunar.

Al bajar listo para ir a otro día de instituto ya todos estaban en la mesa, incluso Emmett. Me sentí observado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con la tostada a medio camino de mi boca—. Me asustan, en serio —comenté dándole un mordisco.

—Bueno, la cena para reunirnos con los Swan será mañana —informó Esme sonriendo—. Como es el cumpleaños de Bella, quizás si invitan a los chicos Hale para que se sienta en compañía. Creo que la niña Weber está fuera de la ciudad.

—Se supone que mañana haremos trizas tu cocina, digo, la _usaremos _—dijo Emmett guiñándonos un ojo muy sobreactuado—. Hoy hablaremos con ellos para que estén preparados, a Bella le va a encantar la sorpresa. _Seguro_.

—Sí, demasiado —dije sarcásticamente levantándome—. Ya me voy, los veo allá.

—¿Por qué tan rápido? —curioseó Alice con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Pasarás a ver alguien?

—Mary Alice, silencio —le dije antes de salir completamente de esas miradas cómplices.

De camino a su casa pensé en cómo nuestra relación de amigos había avanzado hasta límites insospechados. Nunca había tenido una amiga tan cercana como Bella, Alice es mi hermana y amiga, sí, pero no siento un amor más allá de la amistad como lo siento por Bella.

Acabo de admitir algo importante. Síp.

Aparqué fuera de su casa, la lluvia había cesado un poco así que en vez de llamarla bajé por ella. Toqué el timbre dos veces al no recibir respuesta. Iba por la tercera cuando unos pasos apresurados se escucharon más cerca y la puerta se abrió de un tirón.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida otra vez en el sillón —se disculpó con la respiración agitada—. ¿Quieres pasar o…? ¿Qué tienes?

Se veía hermosa. Siempre se ve hermosa para mí, pero hoy había algo en ella que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarla. Ese brillo en sus ojos o tal vez su sonrisa.

Parpadeé y agité un segundo mi cabeza.

—Nada —respondí simplemente—. Si estás lista nos iremos ahora. Apenas faltan diez minutos —sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y corrió hacia dentro para volver con su mochila—. Eso fue rápido.

—Y rápido tendrás que irte o llegaremos tarde —cerró la puerta y bajó los escalones de la entrada. Volteó a verme y paró en seco—. ¿No vas a venir? Te recuerdo que llueve, que tienes las llaves y que sin ti me voy a mojar aquí afuera.

—No sin antes una muestra de tu buena educación, Isabella —le dije fingiendo seriedad, me miró molesta—. ¿Qué? No me has saludado.

Avanzó hasta donde estaba, dio un suspiro y tiró su mochila al lado de la puerta.

—Primero, no vuelvas a decirme «Isabella» y segundo, tú vienes llegando, así que tú me debes saludar —se cruzó de brazos esperando.

—¿Por qué no puedo llamarte así? —indagué con curiosidad ignorando todo lo demás—. Charlie lo hace, incluso Emmett y Alice y no veo que te moleste —le dije observándola desviar la mirada hacia el auto—. Dame una razón.

—No me gusta —suspiró en voz baja, tosí con intención de llamar su atención y lo conseguí. Alcé una ceja esperando una respuesta decente—. Eres exasperante, Cullen.

—Algo he oído por ahí, ahora responde.

—No me gusta que me llames así, me trae… malos recuerdos —se encogió de hombros y seguía sin entenderle. Suspiró impaciente—. Cuando te hablé después de que te pidiera ridículamente que tu no lo hicieras, me llamaste «Isabella» en un tono... —hizo una pausa y vi cómo sus ojos se llenaban de sentimientos sombríos, ya no tenían el brillo de hace unos minutos—. Los demás pueden llamarme como quieran, Edward, pero para ti soy Bella.

—Sólo Bella —afirmé asintiendo igual que ella—. Ven aquí.

Agarré su brazo y la acerqué a mí. Se abrazó con fuerza tal cual yo a ella y se sintió maravillosamente bien tenerla pegada a mi cuerpo. Acaricié su espalda y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Un poco más arriba, un movimiento y…

—¿Vamos? —pregunté en un susurro, ella asintió sin intento de soltarse, dejé un suave beso en su cuello y me separé lentamente—. Ya llegamos tarde.

Me miró fijamente, como debatiéndose entre decirme algo o quedarse callada. Dio un ligero suspiro y comenzamos a caminar hasta el auto. Nos fuimos en un silencio cómodo y relajante, llegamos al instituto justo a tiempo para despedirnos e irnos a la primera clase. Bella entró a su salón junto a Alice mientras yo iba al mío y me sentaba junto a Rose.

—Casi no llegas —comentó mientras el profesor entraba—. ¿Bella ya…?

—Sana y salva como lo prometí —dije solemnemente—. ¿Aún no apruebo?

—Aprobaste hace mucho, Edward, pero te tendré vigilado —solté una pequeña risa ante su tono serio—. Emmett me comentó sobre lo que harán mañana y no sé si deba advertirte algo o no —ladeó su cabeza pensándolo.

—No es necesario que me digas que Bella odia las sorpresas, los regalos, las celebraciones y ser el cetro de atención —recité sorprendiéndola, le guiñé un ojo divertido—. Sólo nos divertiremos, Rose, tranquila.

—No es que eso me preocupe, ¿sabes? —bajó el tono de su voz y se acomodó para estar más cerca de mi sin levantar sospechas—. Estoy completamente segura que si tú le regalas algo, desde una flor hasta un diamante, lo recibiría sin hacer escándalo.

Quedé un segundo mirándola y luego fingí ver la pizarra.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Si no lo has notado, Cullen, es que no eres tan inteligente como suponía.

—No creo que estés en lo correcto, Hale —la contradije sabiendo a lo que se refería—. Sólo somos amigos —concluí firmemente.

—No seas idiota —regañó dándome una mirada de «créeme o te golpeo»—. Jasper también es amigo de Bella y no babean el uno por el otro.

—Eso es porque tu hermano babea por mi hermana —repliqué alzando una ceja—. Y tú lo haces por mi hermano.

Dio un suspiro de impaciencia y me taladró con esa mirada azul intensa.

—Así como tú adoras el piso por el que camina Bella —replicó ante mi burla—. Y en serio, Edward, no seas tonto. Bella merece lo mejor de lo mejor y esto me cuesta decirlo —hizo una pausa dramática—, pero si no está contigo no veo a otra persona que pueda hacerlo.

No hablamos más del tema.

El resto de la hora pensé en lo que me dijo esa rubia que tanto estragos había hecho en Emmett. Por un lado estaba en lo cierto: adoraba a Bella, pero por otro lado, preferiría tener por el momento su amistad a declararme y que saliera huyendo. Eso era un pensamiento sensato.

Al llegar a la cafetería me dirigí a la mesa que siempre ocupábamos. Ya estaban todos sentados y comiendo menos Bella y Rosalie. Fruncí el ceño preguntándole silenciosamente a Emmett dónde estaban.

—_Baño_ —dijo moviendo sus labios.

Esperé a que llegaran, pero pasaron los minutos y ni señas de ella. Alice, que volvía de donde fuera que haya ido, me susurró al oído.

—Está en la bodega de artes, ve rápido.

Que cómo llegué, no tengo idea. Abrí la puerta lentamente, estaba oscuro y olía a pintura y papel húmedo.

—¿Bella? —la llamé entrando y cerrando la puerta.

La vi al final de la sala afirmada en una escalera mirando el piso, sumida intensamente en su mente, ni siquiera notó que alguien había entrado y me acerqué despacio. Noté su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y marcas de lágrimas derramadas recientemente. Levantó su rostro y me miró.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté estúpidamente—. Hey… —tomé suavemente su cara cuando intentó bajarlo—. ¿Qué pasa? —viéndola tan vulnerable lo único que quise hacer fue abrazarla, pero más lágrimas comenzaron a salir y ella negaba lentamente meneando su cabeza.

—Abrázame —pidió en un susurro roto.

Y lo hice. Acaricié suavemente su espalda y su cabello mientras lloraba dolorosamente contra mi pecho. Nunca había visto ni sentido tanta angustia en una persona y me mortificó a mí también. Bella suspiraba de vez en cuando, calmándose y apretando su agarre, quería desaparecer su tristeza, pero ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba.

El timbre del término del receso la asustó, se zafó de mi abrazo volteándose y pude ver que limpiaba su rostro. La abracé por la espalda y se recargó en mí, tomando bocanadas de aire y cerrando sus ojos, por fin me habló.

—Se va —susurró con voz ronca.

—Quién se va, cielo.

—Ángela, ella… se va a Canadá en unas semanas —dijo dando un largo suspiro para después quedar frente a mi—. La conozco hace años y… no sé, la idea de no volver a verla es —cerró sus ojos dejando correr sus lágrimas, intenté limpiarlas, pero seguían corriendo cada vez que pestañaba—. Ahora sólo tengo a Rose.

—Tienes a Alice —le dije tomando su rostro—. No es lo mismo, no tiene por qué serlo, pero ten claro que la gente con la que compartes todos los días te quiere tanto como Ángela o Rose lo hacen —la miré fijamente, sus ojos llenos de pena, sin ese brillo ni la chispa que siempre tenían desde que nos arreglamos—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —le pregunté en voz baja sorprendiéndola—. Dime, ¿por qué te da tanto miedo estar sola?

* * *

Un 'hola' colectivo para todas, buen domingo, ojala descansen que mañana otra vez clases y espero que hayan dormido y no se hayan quedado hasta las cinco de la mañana haciendo un informe académico para el lunes, porque no es divertido y es estresante, sólo digo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, son las mejores, obvio que sí. No hay beso, ejem, pero en el próximo que estoy escribiendo, porque sólo tenía hasta el quinto capítulo, puede... puede que haya algo. Lo escribo ahora, así que si sugieren algo, soy toda ojos.

Abrazos psicológicos, buenas vibras, no hagan nada, descansen, nos vemos el otro domingo :)


	7. Valor

**********Disclaimer:** Como todos sabrán, Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo sólo escribo por entretención. Listo.

* * *

**7**

**Valor**

_Bella_

_._

Cómo es que se daba cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Cómo hacía para ver tan dentro de mí sin siquiera yo saber lo que me pasaba. Siempre me ha gustado la soledad, eso no significaba estar sola literalmente, sabía que tenía a mi familia, a mis amigas, pero saber que una de las personas que me ha apoyado incondicionalmente se iba, desequilibraba mi vida completamente. Y se sentía mal, muy mal.

Edward me analizaba esperando a que le contestara, acariciaba mis mejillas con sus dedos y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su toque. Dejé de sollozar.

—No es miedo de estar sola, me da miedo pensar en que ya nada será lo mismo —dije otra vez sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pestañé rápidamente—. No quiero perder a personas tan importantes, Edward —llevé mis manos a su rostro—. Ahora es Ángela, después puedes ser Alice y no me gustaría perderte a ti. Nunca.

Me observó ante mi respuesta. Hasta yo me quedé sorprendida. No soy muy abierta en cuanto a sentimientos, puedo demostrarlos, pero decirlos es más difícil y es una de las cosas que Rose siempre me regaña. «No es bueno guardarse tantas emociones, un día vas a explotar, debes dejarlas salir.» Pero no está en mí ser así, y siento un remolino de sensaciones por él que me confunden.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Bella —respondió juntando nuestras frentes, mirándome—. Pero debes dejarme entrar, cariño. No puedo estar cerca de ti ni tenerte si no me dejas.

Asentí dándole la razón.

—Lo voy a hacer —prometí sobre sus labios.

—Perfecto —se acercó un poco más, rozando mis labios, mirándonos—. Y cuando te tenga completamente, te daré ese beso que he anhelado tanto.

_Cuando te tenga completamente._

Puede que nunca haya sentido algo tan fuerte y especial por alguien del sexo opuesto como lo hago con Edward. Puede que nunca haya sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien del sexo opuesto, sencillamente. Y todo es completamente nuevo.

Jacob fue ese amigo de infancia, ese que iba a mi casa a comer, me invitaba a La Push a hacer cualquier cosa para pasar el día y le ayudaba con sus deberes mientras afuera llovía. Nunca pensé en él más allá de amigo, pero él fue mi primer beso, y el segundo y el tercero. Sabía perfectamente que Jake tampoco sentía por mí más allá que amistad, pero con quince años, aunque ya era madura, seguí dejando que me besara sólo como amigos.

Benjamín fue ese chico simpático y carismático que alguien conoce en vacaciones. Nuestro pequeño «romance» duró el mes que estuve con mi familia en California. Sólo salíamos a pasear, conversábamos de lo que haríamos a futuro, me hablaba de su familia y otra vez sentí lo mismo que con Jake, amigos que se daban besos pero nada más allá de eso.

Y hubiese esperando cien años por haber tenido mi primer beso con Edward si alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a enamorar de esta manera.

_Enamorar. _

Enamorarse. Enamorada.

Mierda.

—¿Bella? Isabella. ¡Bella! —sentí una sacudida y miré buscando qué había sido. Rose me veía entre molesta y preocupada.

—Qué…

—Estás prestándole atención a cualquier cosa menos a nosotros y necesitamos tu opinión —dijo dándome una mirada de «hablaremos después.»

Las clases habían terminado, ya no llovía y el sol asomaba entre las grises nubes del cielo. Muchos estudiantes aún estaban en el instituto disfrutando de ese pequeño lapso de un _día espectacular_ en Forks. Yo estaba apoyada en mi auto que estaba al lado del Volvo de Edward, y sentía la mirada de él en toda mi persona, buscándome, pero hacer contacto visual sólo haría que quisiera salir corriendo. _Como antes_.

—¿Sobre qué cosa? —pregunté a Rose decidida a que esa palabra con «e» desapareciera por un momento de mi mente.

—Sobre mañana. Los chicos nos invitaron a su casa y aunque Alice cocina exquisito —la hermana de Edward sonrió tímidamente y se acercó más a Jasper—, los demás quieren hacer creaciones individuales y…

—Emmett quiere hacer eso, y yo opino que una votación es lo bastante democrática para esta situación —interrumpió Alice levantando su mano de inmediato—. Comida general.

Rosalie, Jasper y Edward se le unieron en la votación, Emmett escondía su diversión en un puchero exclusivamente dedicado a Rose, quien comenzaba a bajar lentamente su brazo hasta que Alice habló.

—No Rose. Lo siento, Bella, pero mayoría gana —sonrió hermosamente y comenzó a aplaudir—. Amo la democracia.

—No saben la definición de la palabra «diversión» —dijo Emmett moviendo su cabeza.

—Con Bella llevaremos algo mañana, así que no sé ustedes, pero yo debo irme —Rose de despidió de cada uno y cuando llegó otra vez a mi lado me susurró—: te llamaré así que contesta.

Asentí más para que se fuera tranquila que por afirmarle que sí le iba a contestar. Hablar con Rose podía ser muy divertido o muy profundo, y odiaba hablar «profundo» con ella, o con cualquier persona. Subió a su auto junto a Jasper y los vimos alejarse. Emmett y Alice que ya no tenía ganas ni motivos por querer estar un segundo más en el instituto, se despidieron de mí yéndose al Volvo.

Edward se acercó a mí cuando ya los demás se habían despedido y me miró directamente a los ojos.

La palabra que intentaba suprimir comenzaba a revelarse otra vez.

—No lo hagas de nuevo —dijo seriamente—. Prometiste dejarme entrar —me recordó.

Asentí.

—Lo sé —afirmé de nuevo mirando la punta de mis pies—. Y lo voy a cumplir, Edward —dije levantando mi cabeza y mirándolo—, en serio.

Fue el turno de él asentir, besó mi mejilla y yo la de él quedándome más segundos de lo normal sintiéndolo tan cerca. Con un suspiro compartido nos despedimos, me subí a mi auto y lo eché a andar, cuando salí del aparcamiento ya no había sol, las nubes oscurecieron el cielo y supe que venía otra vez la lluvia. Nada nuevo.

Después de cenar con mis padres, y que presenciara esa mirada cómplice cuando les dije que iría a casa de los Cullen al salir del instituto y que allá los vería, me sacó de quicio. Por lo que me despedí y subí a mi cuarto justo en el momento en que mi celular sonaba.

Rose.

—Dime —contesté echándome en la cama y mirando el techo.

—Si estamos así, entonces iré al grano. ¿Te enamoraste de Edward?

Me senté como un resorte en el centro de mi cama.

—Rose…

—¿Sí o no? Es fácil, Bella, contesta.

Mierda. Fácil para alguien que no le da vergüenza, ni miedo, ni nada admitir algo así en voz alta. Yo ni siquiera podía admitirlo mentalmente, decirlo era imposible y menos con un tema importante, no es como admitir si me gustaba la comida china o si me había comprado ese libro que tanto quería. No. Era mucho más «profundo», más personal, más importante y real. No hablábamos del clima, hablábamos de sentimientos, un sentimiento grande, muy grande.

—Creo que tocaste fondo, y creía que me conocías más, ¿de verdad crees que te responderé eso?

—Bella, porque te conozco sé que la respuesta es «sí» —dijo con un tono de suficiencia—. Si no estuvieras enamorada de Edward habrías dicho de inmediato que no y fin del asunto, ¿ves?

De acuerdo, quizás tuviera razón y quizás yo tenía un problema, pero reconocer que quería a alguien no era el asunto, era expresarlo. Uno puede abrazar a una persona y expresarle así un sentimiento. Uno puede besar, tomar de la mano, acariciar, incluso golpear y expresar sentimientos. Soy de esas personas que expresan lo que sienten a través de gestos, escribiendo, cantando y hasta ahí. A mis padres no les digo que los quiero, ellos lo saben, lo que no está demás decírselos de vez en cuando, pero se los digo con un abrazo cuando llegan del trabajo, acurrucándome en el sofá con uno de ellos y lo entienden.

¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?

—¿Sigues ahí? —oí que preguntaba Rose.

Carraspee.

—Sí.

—Bien, escucha… sé que eres una persona hermosa por dentro y por fuera, sé que tienes muchas cosas buenas que dar a los demás, sé que puedes hacerlo y sé que el amor que has sentido en tu vida está lejos de ser el mismo que sientes ahora por Edward, y está bien estar confundida y sentir miedo, pero eres consciente que él siente lo mismo por ti, por lo tanto no seas _cobarde_ y admítelo.

_Cobarde._

¿Puede ser cobarde una persona que ni siquiera admite sus sentimientos a sí misma? ¿Es de cobardes no admitir que se tiene un problema, o es para no sentirse asustados de la verdad e intentar solucionarlo por sí solos? ¿Es cobardía no admitir sentir amor por alguien, o es miedo por no haberlo sentido nunca antes?

¿Soy cobarde ahora?

—Si lo admito, qué cambiaría —respondí—. ¿Dejará de llover por más de dos días en Forks? ¿Jessica dejará de meterse conmigo si ando sola por los pasillos? ¿Cambiará algo si lo admito, Rose? Dime, porque diciéndote, «sí, es verdad, lo admito, estoy enamorada de Edward» no veo que cambie nada, porque tú ya lo sabías y él lo sabe también.

—Admitiéndolo estás dejando atrás a la Bella retraída que sólo hablaba si le preguntaban algo y caminaba cabizbaja por el instituto. Estás siendo sincera, estás expresando algo importante, Bella, algo que te cambiará a ti y a él. Obviamente esto cambia cosas, por supuesto que sí.

—¿Entonces? —inquirí molesta sin saber por qué—. Yo me di cuenta hoy, Rose, y me asusté, me sorprendí y sigo confundida porque es algo completamente nuevo sentirme así. Y no estás ayudando.

—Acabo de hacer que lo admitieras en voz alta cuando ni siquiera lo admitiste en tu mente, te conozco, Bella —oí un suspiro—. Quiero lo mejor de la vida para quienes amo… y tú eres una de esas personas. Así que siento si te molestas, pero cuando sé que algo te hará bien te lo voy a decir. Como siempre, y que hayas dicho que estabas enamorada me confirma que en verdad la verdadera Bella está saliendo de su caparazón.

Sin aquellos empujoncitos, a presión muchas veces, no hubiera dicho ni hecho cosas que quería y podía hacer. Rose sabe cómo presionarme, aunque me moleste, minutos de reflexión después sé que era lo mejor para mí. Quizás aún estuviera dándole vueltas al acontecimiento importante de hoy y quizás por eso estaba a la defensiva.

Luego de despedirme de Rose, darle las gracias y decirle un «te quiero» y que me respondiera con voz llorosa, me pregunté si estaría bien llamar a Edward para desearle buenas noches y que no estuviera preocupado por lo de la tarde, porque sé que debe estar pensando en eso.

Al segundo timbre contestó.

—Bella —dijo con aprensión.

Sonreí.

—Edward —bromee y dejé escapar una risa—. Tonto, sabía que ibas a estar así.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No estás bebiendo alcohol o algo ilícito, Bella? —preguntó confundido y pude ver en mi mente como se sentaba en su cama preocupado—. Responde, cariño.

—Estoy bien, y no sé si molestarme con tu poca confianza a mí promesa —dije mientras me acomodaba en posición fetal y cerraba los ojos—. Te dije que no me iba a alejar de ti, lo prometí.

—Perdona, es que… —murmuró en voz más baja y no continuó—. ¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana? Así cuidamos el medio ambiente —propuso animado.

—Me parece una muy buena forma de ayudar —contesté contagiada de su humor—. No bajes a buscarme si llueve, sólo da un bocinazo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No tengo proble… —le interrumpí.

—Sé que va contra tu caballerosidad, pero no tienes por qué mojarte y no es discutible, Edward Cullen —intenté de sonar severa en un vano intento, porque oí su risa del otro lado.

—Bien, pero sólo si llueve demasiado.

—Por qué no me dejas ganar una discusión alguna vez —inquirí en voz baja al oír las pisadas de Renée por el pasillo—. Eso no es de caballeros.

—¿Por qué susurras? —preguntó en susurros él también.

—Porque sí, y ya debo colgar —dije divertida—. Te veo mañana.

—Buenas noches, entonces —deseó en voz baja y suave.

Oí cómo las gotas de lluvia golpeaban más fuerte el techo y mi ventana, toda mi vida viviendo en Forks había hecho que amara dormirme con el sonido de la lluvia, me relajaba hasta el punto de adormecerme. Y al parecer me daba ese valor que me faltaba, porque antes de darme cuenta estaba hablando de nuevo.

—Edward… —susurré con cierta ansiedad esperando a que aún estuviera en línea.

—Dime —respondió de inmediato, y me acobardé en el último momento—. ¿Bella?

Aguanté la respiración un segundo más.

—Te quiero.

Mi voz fue tan baja y casi un suspiro que dudé de que me haya escuchado. Esperé unos segundos con el corazón latiendo tan rápidamente que podía sentir y oír los latidos en mis oídos.

Al fin habló, y supe que había sido la responsable de un cambio.

—Te quiero también, Bella.

Un buen cambio.

* * *

Woha, demasiado tiempo sin rondar por estos lugares. Mis disculpas por dejar la historia tanto tiempo sin actualizar, problemas personales, espero que entiendan, y Robsten... muchas cosas en mi cabeza loca.

Quedan tres capítulos, no sé si tendrá epílogo, depende de cómo escriba el final, pero les avisaré.

Disfruten, debo decir que escribí este capítulo después de leer un libro que me hizo llorar, si está muy deprimente o algo, culpen a ese libro.

Saludos, muchas gracias adelantadas si vuelven a interesarse después de tanto tiempo. Nos leemos.


	8. Necesidad

**********Disclaimer:** Como todos sabrán, Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo sólo escribo por entretención. Listo.

* * *

**8**

**Necesidad**

_Edward_

_._

_Te quiero._

Dos palabras que para muchos pueden parecer simples, vanas, clichés, porque no saben realmente su significado, ni cuándo, ni cómo ni con quién utilizarlas. Un «te quiero» no es lo mismo que un «te amo». Hay una gran brecha entre ambas y cada una con un significado distinto. Yo amo a mi familia, a veces a mis hermanos les digo que los quiero, como a veces les digo que los amo. Pero ya al decirles que los amo, un te quiero pasa a segundo plano porque saben que es mucho más que esas dos palabras.

A Bella anoche con su llamada le respondí que la quería también. Pero no porque quisiera decírselo, sinceramente a ella la amo, pero que diera el primer paso, que fuera ella quien lo dijera primero conociendo cómo es de reservada, no me importó no decírselo. Por el momento.

Que te digan que te quieren, una persona que la mayoría de sus sentimientos se los guarda por miedo, porque no sabe expresarlos o simplemente los demuestra por otros medios es algo grande, porque sabes que es sincero, no palabras vacías ni por cortesía. Es real.

Y me siento un hombre muy, muy afortunado.

—¿Pasarás por Bella? —preguntó Alice detrás de mí mientras salíamos de casa esa mañana.

—Sí.

—¿La traerás aquí después?

—Sí.

—¿Son novios?

—Alice.

Me dedicó esa sonrisa inocente y con la que uno no podía resistirse. Negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando hasta mi auto. No llovía, pero Forks es tan impredecible con su clima. Llegué a casa de Bella y sólo caían pequeñas gotas, así que bajándome apara ir a buscarla no pescaría un resfriado.

Toqué el timbre una vez y esperé. Ahora había comenzado a llover, esa lluvia fina pero que realmente mojaba. La puerta se abrió y me mostró a una Bella sonriendo, feliz y hermosa.

—Hola —dijo ella.

Suspiré.

—No quiero abusar de mi buena suerte —dije dando un paso y besando su mejilla. Olía a fresas—. Pero contigo sí que la he tenido.

Ella rió avergonzada y me retiré para poder ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era increíble cómo algo tan trivial, sonrojarse, podía ser tan tierno y adorable. Le sonreí y tomé su mentón para que me mirara.

—No se te ocurra avergonzarme cada vez que puedas, ¿oíste? —advirtió antes de que pudiera hablar—. Porque no me agrada parecer un tomate.

—Un tomate muy lindo —bromeé y me dio un suave golpe en el brazo—. ¿Estás lista?

Asintió y recogió su mochila de al lado de la puerta, luego vio al frente y frunció el ceño.

Bueno, no era mi culpa.

—Dijiste que no saldrías si llovía —me regañó cerrando la puerta—. Y dijiste que harías sonar la bocina.

—Cuando me bajé no lo hacía —dije sinceramente.

Se quedó un momento en silencio y luego volvió a asentir.

—De acuerdo, vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Normalmente al llegar al instituto me estacionaba al lado del auto de Jasper o de Emmett y entrabamos juntos, pero hoy sólo estaban sus autos y fue extraño, porque aunque lloviera nos quedábamos en el aparcamiento hasta estar todos. Bella a mi lado se dio cuenta de ese hecho y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Vamos muy tarde? —preguntó viendo la hora en su celular—. Aún quedan casi quince minutos.

—Entremos.

Tomé su mano sin entrelazar nuestros dedos y caminamos hacia la entrada de la escuela, solía llevarla a su clase, pero un grupo de varios estudiantes se encontraba en círculo en medio del pasillo. No íbamos a acercarnos, hasta que me di cuenta que era una pelea, una tensa pelea y mi hermano estaba en el centro.

—Emmett —susurré soltando la mano de Bella y abriéndome paso hacia él.

Nadie hablaba, sólo oía jadeos de sorpresa y cierto temor. No conocía el nombre del otro chico, pero sabía que compartía clases con Bella y Rosalie. No había sangre en el piso ni en sus rostros, pero mi hermano que sólo era fachada de chico rudo y musculoso, estaba furioso, realmente furioso.

Jasper estaba a un paso de él, siempre tranquilo y manteniendo la calma, esta vez se veía tenso y también cabreado. Alice, preocupada, tomaba a Rose del brazo como impidiéndole el paso, porque al igual que Emmett, su rostro sólo demostraba odio.

Vi aparecer a Bella al lado de Alice y mirar al chico con cierto asco, y luego bajó la mirada.

Oh mierda.

—No me interesa si te metes conmigo, pero a ella déjala en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por qué voy a hacerte caso, hombre. Qué te interesa esa perra —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y mirando a Bella—. ¿También quieres cogértela a ella?

Emmett dio un paso hacia adelante, apretando la mandíbula y los puños.

—Primero, _hombre_: perra será la que te cogiste ayer en el baño en cuatro minutos —una ola de exclamaciones recorrió el círculo de estudiantes, que ahora, eran muchos más—; segundo: me interesa porque una chica como ella merece todo el respeto y admiración de mi parte por aguantar a un tipo como tú —le dio con el dedo índice en el pecho, ganándose una mirada envenenada y una promesa de que eso no iba a quedar así—, y tercero…

—Si fueras realmente un hombre no usarías de excusa tener polla para sentirte superior a alguien.

Mierda, esa voz no fue de Emmett.

Observé a Bella que miraba sin emoción alguna al tipo que la había insultado y sentí cierto tipo de orgullo al escucharla. Los demás quedaron literalmente pasmados hasta que Jessica Stanley habló.

—Bella siempre creando problemas…

—Y tú siempre siendo un aborto fallido, Stanley —dijo Rosalie con odio.

—Y tú agrediendo siempre, Hale —comentó la chica que estaba al lado de Jessica, Lauren—. Desde que llegaste aquí no has hecho más que amenazar a todo el mundo.

—Perdona, estúpida, pero cuando te metes conmigo, aguantas las consecuencias —dio un paso hasta que Alice volvió a tomarla del brazo—. Si me odias porque a los días de llegar al instituto tu novio te dejó para intentar algo conmigo no es mi culpa, el problema es que él era tan caliente que hasta a tu madre se folló —un jadeo colectivo surgió en medio del silencio y el ambiente se hizo cada vez más tenso—. Y pregúntale a tu amiga Jessica cuántas veces la descubrí en el baño, en su auto, en el gimnasio y en clases con tu novio.

Unos gritos estallaron cuando Lauren le dio una bofetada a Jessica y comenzaron a pelearse. Busqué a Bella esperando encontrarla al lado de Rose, pero ya no estaba. Emmett tomó a Rose del brazo y la quitó de en medio al igual que Jasper y Alice. Los seguí preguntándoles dónde estaba Bella.

—Seguramente en la sala de artes o… no sé —dijo Rose afligida abrazando a Emmett—. Voy a buscarla.

—No… iré yo.

A veces uno ignora una broma pesada, a veces hace oídos sordos a murmullos, a veces las bromas pesadas, los consejos mal intencionados y los comentarios ofensivos cansan. Demasiado. Hasta el punto en que no quieres hacer nada, no quieres salir de casa, ni ir a clases, ni estar con amigos.

Algunas veces los pensamientos que tienes te dañan más que cualquier otra cosa.

Y saber que Bella ha pasado por tanto sin haber hecho nada, sin hacer malditamente nada para merecer toda esa basura que tiran sobre ella, me hace querer descargar toda esa rabia e impotencia porque nadie hizo algo por cambiar la situación, por darle algo de tranquilidad, algo de «el instituto es la mejor etapa de la vida, la recordarás siempre», ni siquiera eso.

La encontré en la sala de artes como la otra vez, pero no lloraba, miraba por la ventana la lluvia, el horizonte o simplemente no observaba nada. La abracé por su cintura y la sensación de no querer dejarla ir me abrumó. La sostuve aún más fuerte, que sintiera que no quería ni podría alejarme de ella de nuevo aunque me lo pidiera.

Quería que supiera que me quedaría a su lado a pesar de todo lo malo, extraño, doloroso, aburrido, inquietante y demás que pudiera pasar cualquier día y en cualquier circunstancia.

Realmente necesitaba que lo supiera.

—Te amo.

Tres sílabas, dos palabras, un enorme y hermoso sentimiento. Suspiré en cuanto lo dije, me sentía ahogado desde el día en que ella dijo que me quería, porque no sólo la quería, ese sentimiento era muy básico para lo que yo verdaderamente sentía por ella.

Díganme loco por conocerla hace poco y haberme enamorado. El amor puede venir muchas veces de diferentes maneras, en diferentes momentos, pero tú sabes cuándo es algo más que cariño, afecto. Por algo es tu decisión las acciones que hagas después en nombre de ese amor. Yo se lo demostraría, y soy afortunado de saber que ella me quiere, que soy correspondido en una mínima parte por ella.

Bella se quedó callada unos segundos, giró quedando frente a mí y me observó. No me miró, me observó directamente a los ojos buscando algo, y yo en sus ojos observaba preguntas, dudas, confusiones, curiosidad.

—Por qué —preguntó sin desviar nuestros ojos—. Por qué me amas.

—¿Quieres que te diga todas las razones de por qué te amo? —repliqué.

—Sí… Sí, quiero saber tus razones porque no sé qué puedes amar de mí después de todo lo que ha pasado… No sé qué…

—No necesitas ser perfecta, Bella, no necesitas ser la chica popular de la escuela, ni porrista, ni vestirte a la última moda, ni tener amigos por doquier —la interrumpí agarrándola de sus hombros, evité zamarrearla para hacerle entender esto—. Eres única, desde el primer día que te conocí me dije que eras especial, no quieres llamar la atención, quieres pasar desapercibida, pero para mí no, para mí eres lo más fascinante que me ha pasado —no entendía, su mirada me decía que no comprendía nada de lo que le decía—. Escúchame, Isabella, eres lo opuesto a todo lo que tú crees que eres, ¿entiendes? Jamás te mentiría, cariño, créeme cuando te digo que eres ideal para ser amada por muchas personas.

—No me digas Isabella —susurró evitando llorar. Negué con la cabeza divertido.

—Lo único que captaste es que te dije Isabella, ¿no? —movió su cabeza negativamente—. ¿Entonces?

—¿Quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó en un murmullo a lo que asentí—. ¿Escuchaste lo que pasó hace un momento? —asentí de nuevo.

—¿Sabes lo valiente que fuiste y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti? —la acerqué a mí y ella me abrazó—. ¿Sabes también que… —junté nuestras frentes, rozando su nariz con la mía— escucharte hablar así fue muy sorprendente?

—Mi boca no es santa.

—¿Cuán santa es?

Miraba mis labios y yo los de ella, alzó su mirada hacia mí y otra vez su atención fue hacia mis labios. Pasó su lengua por los de ella y los dejó entreabiertos, listos, rosados y húmedos para mí.

—Bésame.

Bella tenía la manía de morderse el labio inferior, de pasar su lengua y dejarlos entreabiertos, lo hacía sin percatarse cuando estaba concentrada, nerviosa o ansiosa. Y ahora lo hacía porque quería que la besara. El deseo de probar sus labios me ha estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo, y no lo he hecho sólo porque sabía que ella aún no estaba preparada para pasar la línea de la «amistad.»

Tomé su rostro suavemente, acariciándole las mejillas sonrojadas y memorizando cada segundo que tardaba en acercar mi boca a la de ella. Se puso de puntillas para rozar nuestros labios de inmediato, ninguno tenía los ojos cerrados, toda nuestra atención se centraba en la necesidad cerrar esa mínima distancia.

—Bésame —repitió en un susurro casi inaudible.

Un beso. Suave, sólo labios sobre labios, calientes y deseosos de moverse, de explorar y _sentir_. Moví los míos para que ella abriera los suyos, necesitaba más. En el momento en que sentí su aliento cálido, la adrenalina y las ansias me invadieron, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura y el tiempo se volvió nada. Cinco segundos y todo desapareció de un solo golpe.

Literalmente.

—Ustedes dos —dijo una voz nada amable—, a clases y luego a mi oficina.

La puerta se cerró. Miré a Bella en busca de una respuesta.

—¿Quién era?

—El prefecto —refunfuñó ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. La abracé—. Seguramente nos regañe o nos suspenda, o nos haga quedarnos después de clases a limpiar la cafetería y los baños…

—Bella —tomé su cabeza para poder mirarla. Sus mejillas estaban rosa oscuro—, nada de eso va a pasar, no seremos los primeros en saltarse una clase.

—Y estar encerrados en una sala besándose —replicó.

Buen punto.

—De acuerdo, quizás nos llevemos un pequeño regaño —admití.

—Pero valdrá la pena.

Le sonreí y ella a mí también.

—Sí.

Y volví a besarla.

* * *

Demoré montones, lo siento, creí que estar en la Universidad no me iba a quitar la mitad de mi vida con tantas cosas. Espero que lo entiendan, sé cómo se siente leer una historia o seguirla y que se demoren años en subir capítulo, uno pierde toda la trama, así que perdón una vez más.

Quedan dos capítulos, esta semana es un desastre, pero tengo fin de semana largo, intentaré terminarlo, no prometo nada, no me gusta no cumplir después si tengo algún inconveniente.

Saludos enormes, seguiré trabajando para la molestosa Universidad.


	9. Libertad

**********Disclaimer:** Como todos sabrán, Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo sólo escribo por entretención. Listo.

* * *

**9**

**Libertad**

_Bella_

_._

Mi primera vez en la oficina del prefecto no fue como lo esperaba. Él sabía que problemas no había causado en ningún año desde que estaba aquí. Por lo que sólo nos pidió que no hiciéramos demostraciones de afecto en público que incomodaran a los demás y, por supuesto, no quedarnos encerrados solos en un aula dentro del instituto.

Al final del día le dije a Edward que me esperara en su auto, que necesitaba ir por unos cuadernos a mi casillero. Se despidió con un pequeño beso y frente a todos los que venían saliendo de clases al toque del timbre. Creo que me sonrojé. Mientras dejaba mis libros y echaba todos mis cuadernos a mi mochila, sentí que alguien llegaba a mi lado. Esa presencia la he estado sintiendo desde hace muchos años.

Jessica.

—Hey, _Swan_… —seguí acomodando mis cosas—. Cullen, ¿eh? Creo haberte dicho que los fracasados quedaban con los fracasados —hizo como si estuviera pensando—. Sabes que somos más, los que te odiamos, quiero decir —pude percibir su sonrisa—. Por qué mejor no pones fin a lo que sea que tengas con Edward y evitamos accidentes.

Cerré mi casillero tranquilamente, acomodé mi mochila en mi hombro y voltee a hacerle frente a quien había hecho de mi estadía en el instituto un pequeño infierno. De reojo pude ver que quedaban aún estudiantes en los pasillos. No me interesó.

—¿Qué tipo de accidentes, _Stanley_? —pregunté levantando una ceja, ella dejó de sonreír—. ¿Sabes? Que me odies tanto no me importa en absoluto, en serio. Pero que gastes tu valioso tiempo en mí me halaga, ¿tienes idea el tiempo que pierdes conmigo todos los días? En vez de intentar que Mike te haga caso, quiero decir.

—Desde que te conocí has sido una constante molestia, siempre la buena en todo, la perfecta, ¡me molesta el sólo hecho de que estés respirando!

Arquee una ceja. Qué le había hecho para que dijera eso, en realidad no recuerdo haberle hecho nada malo o desagradable a los que se metían conmigo. Cuál era el afán de sentir ese odio tan intenso por alguien que no conocías de nada.

Sentía que me empezaba a molestar. Molestar de verdad.

—No me culpes por algo que no tengo ni la más mínima culpa, que tú repruebes o seas tan malditamente detestable no tiene nada que ver conmigo —le dije con voz firme y seriamente—. No le eches la culpa a los demás por la desastrosa vida que tú misma has hecho —me veía con incredulidad, al igual que todos los que estaban escuchando—, algunas personas merecen todo lo bueno que pueda existir y aún sin tener nada de eso no andan irradiando odio sin fundamentos por cualquier parte.

Jessica se veía enfadada, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas, creo que de alguna manera estaba avergonzada.

—¡Te odio, Isabella! —exclamó un tanto desesperada—. ¡Jamás debiste nacer!

—Enfócate en tu vida y deja en paz la mía, que realmente no necesito gente ridícula y enferma alrededor.

La rodee para salir del círculo de gente que se había formado, di dos pasos y sentí que me jalaban del brazo hacía atrás.

—¡No me des la maldita espalda! —gritó frente a mí, roja.

—Suéltame —le ordené, apretó su mano dolorosamente—. No creo que quieras verme enfadada, Jessica. No ahora.

—Me importa poco cómo te pongas, Swan, aún no termino contigo —dijo entre dientes.

—Déjala en paz, estúpida —dijo una voz de chica a lo lejos—. Me tienes harta creyéndote perfecta, no eres el ombligo del mundo, tonta inmadura.

Jessica volteó a ver quién hablaba y de un tirón quité mi brazo. La chica que habló era otra presa de _ellas, _era menor que nosotros.

Y comenzaron a aparecer varias chicas que Jessica y sus amigas molestaban e insultaban cada día; sin temor se enfrentaron a ella, ¿por qué habíamos tardado y aguantado tanto? No era posible que nos dejáramos pisotear por gente que necesitaba constantemente sentirse superior por inseguridad. ¿En qué tipo de gente nos estábamos convirtiendo?

—Bella… —oí mi nombre y fijé mi mirada en Edward.

Caminé hacia él. ¿Habría escuchado?

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunté mirando sus ojos, queriendo salir de inmediato.

Entrelazó nuestras manos y salimos. Edward seguía sin decir palabra, sólo me observaba.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —quise saber ante su total silencio.

Negó moviendo su cabeza. Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que no me hablara, para nada. Quise soltar nuestras manos y al parecer activó lo que sea que estuviera mal con él porque no me dejó ir.

—No estoy molesto ni nada, intento entender lo que acaba de pasar —murmuró acercándose a mí.

—¿Entender qué cosa?

—Todo —se encogió de hombros como si fuera una simple respuesta—. No logro comprender por qué te odia tanto, no encuentro nada malo en ti, Bella —explicó ante mi desconcierto.

—No puedes decir eso aún, no has visto todo de mí —sonreí.

—Te conocí en un momento clave, creo conocerte mejor que ella, me di el tiempo de hacerlo y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé.

—Gracias por hacerlo, entonces.

—Fue un placer —sonrió besándome otra vez—. ¿Lista para ir a una cosa de locos, señorita «dejo impresionados a todos este día» Swan?

Quise golearlo pero mis manos estaban ocupadas, por lo que me erguí y besé sus labios mordiéndolo. Rió sorprendido.

—Cállate.

Antes de llegar a su casa comenzó a llover muy fuerte, las gotas salpicaban el parabrisas y el techo con gran estruendo, un trueno resonó y di un suspiro; me encantaban. Edward llamó a Alice para que abriera la cochera y no empaparnos, creo que a él no le gustaba mucho la lluvia ni nada que llevara a una tormenta.

—Deja llevar eso.

Me quitó mi pequeño bolso con la ropa que recogí en casa y subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Esto era como un laberinto, uno hermoso.

—Tu casa es preciosa —dije admirándola.

—Gracias, mamá es la que debería escuchar eso —tomó mi mano y subimos la continuación de las escaleras. Un, dos, tres pisos—. ¿Dejarás tus cosas en el cuarto de Alice?

Negué rápidamente. Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo izquierdo donde había sólo una puerta.

—Mi habitación. Me debes un favor, ¿recuerdas?

Reí ante eso

—No pago con favores sexuales, Cullen, te lo dije hace tiempo.

—Lo sé —sonrió tirando de mí hacia el interior de su cuarto—. Dejaré esto aquí, puedes venir cuando quieras, aunque Alice seguramente te secuestrará antes de la cena.

No pude admirar su cuarto profunda y tranquilamente porque apareció la pequeña Cullen en la puerta. Sonreía traviesamente, sentí un calor en mis mejillas.

—Hey… supuse que estaban aquí —dio unos pasos para acercarse a mí y me dio un abrazo—. Los estamos esperando abajo, Rose está preparando unos _cupcakes_ para más tarde y pusimos un DVD en la cocina para pasar el tiempo —nos sonrió como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

En la cocina, gran cocina, Rose preparaba la mezcla con ayuda de Emmett. Tenían una televisión colgada de la pared y en ella salía Adele en concierto, y estaba riendo. Jasper Hale era un genio en el dibujo y su hermana una genia en hacer repostería, por lo que no me sorprendió que él estuviera haciendo magia en un pastel.

Pastel. Ay no.

—Chicos… —comencé a hablar y me interrumpieron.

—Sabemos que no quieres celebración ni nada, si no te hemos saludado es porque respetamos eso, pero obviamente tendrás un pastel —dijo Alice empujándome hacia la barra y haciendo que me sentara en una de las sillas—. No cantaremos ni nada, además, esto es una gran excusa para comer —sonrió—. Así que no tomes una rabieta.

—No estaba haciéndolo —refunfuñé.

Descubrí que el pastel lo había horneado Esme para mí y para la cena de esa noche. Ayudé con la decoración de algunos cupcakes que habían comprado para ensayar; Emmett estaba decorando con chocolate, y supe por su sonrisa que algo tramaba. Primero estuvo muy tranquilo haciendo y deshaciendo en un solo cupcakes dejándolo como un montón de nada; después de reojo miró a Rose y a Alice; y al final de su ojeada miró a Edward.

Esto iba a hacer un desastre muy dulce.

—Hey, hermano —le dijo Emm a Edward—, ¿recuerdas el viaje a Italia, cuando Antonia accidentalmente se _enchocolató_ y te pidió ayuda con un puchero?

—Eso no fue accidental, ¡esa tipa quería violar a Edward! —exclamó Alice molesta—. Chocolate en sus senos, muy _accidental_.

—¿La ayudaste? —le pregunté lo más tranquila posible. Él se quedó callado y voltee mi cuerpo hacia donde estaba—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí lo hizo, Edward no podría negarse a una «damisela» en apuros —contestó Emmett a mi espalda—. Pregúntale cómo, es muy interesante.

Sentía un calor en mi cuerpo y mis manos un poco sudorosas, era una especie de pánico que pocas veces solía pasarme. Él seguía sin decir nada enfrente de mí, su rostro estaba serio y un poco avergonzado. Escuchaba cuchichear a los demás detrás de mí.

—Dímelo —¿era tan malo?—. Edward.

—No fue nada, Emmett aún sigue celoso porque no fue a él a quién Antonia acudió —se encogió de hombros.

_Antonia_. Ya ese nombre pasó a ser innombrable. ¿Le habrá limpiado «ahí» con sus manos? El pensamiento de que la hubiera tocado me enfermaba y me asustaba, ¿sería linda, de un cuerpo con curvas, hermosa? ¿Por qué él no me contestaba? Debe ser malo. Muy malo.

—Le estás haciendo pasar un mal rat… —Alice fue interrumpida—. ¡Emmett!

Voltee a ver y el desastre había comenzado. Alice tenía una enorme mancha de chocolate en su mejilla derecha y parte de sus labios, Jasper no sabía si reír o no.

—Emmett —se quejó Rose mirándolo seriamente—, si empiezas con esto no vam…

Más chocolate, ahora en el mentón y labios de Rose. Ella quería reír, pero se mantuvo seria mientras Emm sonreía inocentemente; se acercó a él rápidamente y de puntillas le ensució el rostro también.

Yo me levanté y me alejé, no quería ser ensuciada, quería una respuesta por parte de quien fuera que haya estado con esa italiana Ant… ella.

—No limpies a mi hermana así, Hale, menos enfrente de mí —le advirtió Emmett a Jasper cuando lo vio besarla—. Lejos de mí, pervertidos.

—Pervertido tú por espiar en las duchas de chicas —lo acusó Alice apuntándolo.

—¿Duchas, eh? —inquirió mi amiga con sus manos en su cadera—. ¿Alguna tenía algo que toda mujer «no» tuviera?

—Era una investigación que valía la mitad de mi calificación, Rose, debía involucrarme —se defendió él—. Ir a terreno, ¿sabes?

—¿Alguien aquí me dará una respuesta? —inquirí alzando la voz.

Me estaban irritando. ¿Es que lanzan una bomba y esperan a que me quede tranquila?

—Sólo le di algo para que se limpiara, pero ella dijo que su camisa estaba sucia también, así que se la quitó y… —abrí los ojos espantada. ¿Se la había quitado sin más?—. Llevaba ropa interior, Bella.

—Sigue.

Hizo una mueca y dio un suspiro. Luego sonrió, y supe que estaban jugando cruelmente conmigo.

—Después de que casi abusara de él en medio del jardín la mojé con una manguera —comentó la pequeña Cullen sonriendo triunfal—. Se volvió un poco histérica la pobre… pero el agua fría le bajó el calor, no volvió a molestar a mi hermano y esa era la idea, ¿no?

Me crucé de brazos y miré fijamente a Edward. Él se acercó y me tomó de la cintura, corrí la cara cuando me iba a besar; lo hizo en mi mejilla.

—No fue divertido —murmuré—. ¿Tienes idea todos los escenarios que me vinieron a la mente de esa italiana y tú?

—Lo siento, sólo ayudaba a que Emmett tuviera su momento inmaduro del día antes de la cena —me dio una sonrisa de disculpa y me abrazó aún más—. ¿Estoy en problemas? —preguntó inseguro. Quise asentirle, pero me gustaba demasiado estar a su lado como para estar distante con él si mi molestia estaba pasando—. ¿Bella?

—No me gusta sentirme así, no vuelvas a hacerlo —le susurré abrazándolo.

—Los celos —dijo él en mi oído— no es algo que pueda evitar estando contigo, pero no bromearé de nuevo con algo así —afirmó juntando nuestras frentes—. Te amo.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé, su hermano estaba haciéndonos una broma y algo lo interrumpió, o alguien. Busqué su lengua sin censuras ni vergüenza; deseaba besarlo realmente, él entendió mi ánimo abriendo más su boca, dejando que lo invadiera como quisiese. La música se escuchó más fuerte y sentí que sólo estábamos los dos en esta habitación, que nadie ni nada más era importante, sólo nosotros abrazados y acariciándonos los labios.

¿Estaba flotando? Porque me sentía volar; sin inhibiciones, ni reparos. Sentía que podía contra todos, me sentía _poderosa_.

—¿Pueden dejar de besarse? El ambiente está un poco caluroso —escuché la voz de Emmett en algún lugar de mi mente—. Oooyee.

Bajamos la intensidad del beso paulatinamente, no me apetecía terminarlo, me sentía tan bien, tan libre de poder expresarme sin problemas, que ahora con nuestros labios sólo rozándose dije esas dos palabras que tenía atragantadas de hace días.

Lo abracé por el cuello y susurré:

—Te amo.

Me enamoré de Edward Cullen a pesar de que no quería en un principio. Una idea bastante estúpida; cómo iba a no hacerlo. Él era la pieza de puzle de mi propia vida; mi mejor amigo; con quien reía y lloraba; mi plena felicidad. Con Edward me sentía yo misma, no pretendía ser nadie más; sólo Bella: la chica del instituto que ignoraba a quienes se metían con ella y tenía calificaciones perfectas, la chica que prefería golpearse un dedo a intentar una relación de amistad —o algo más— con alguien por miedo al «qué dirán o qué le harán», la que no expresaba con palabras lo que sentía.

Todo había cambiado gracias a la persona frente a mí que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

—Como yo te amo a ti, Bella «hoy dejo a todos boca abierta» Swan —respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Reí al recordar que me había dicho algo parecido antes de venir a su casa. Los demás estaban en lo suyo, las chicas sin rastro de suciedad en sus rostros y haciendo ahora unas trufas. Tomé a Edward de la mano para acercarnos a seguir ayudando, se sentó a mi lado, rozando nuestros brazos y piernas sintiendo que en algún momento su hermano diría alguna broma sobre nosotros.

Risas, anécdotas, cantos desafinados, hicieron de la tarde algo perfecto y especial. ¿Me hubiese perdido estos pequeños momentos felices si no hubiera caído sobre mi trasero y despertado de mis tontos pensamientos? Porque si alguien pudiera haberme dicho de todo lo que me perdería al no haberme acercado y dejado entrar a Edward en un futuro, sinceramente habría vivido con una culpa y remordimiento durante el resto de mi vida. Y amargada.

—¿Acabas de hacer un prado? ¿Pondrás a Bella en medio? —preguntó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos—. ¿Puedes hacerme a mí como un ninja entre los árboles?

—Un oso, hazlo como un oso, Jazz.

Emm me miró sorprendido y yo sonreí, estoy segura que Jasper entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo, Alice siempre iba tres pasos adelantada, ella ya murmuraba: «oveja» en voz baja.

—¿Me acompañas?

Observé a Edward levantarse y estirar su mano. La tomé.

—Claro.

Y lo seguí a su habitación.

* * *

Meses, y del año pasado, que no actualizaba, ya ni deben recordar de qué trataban los capítulos anteriores, disculpen en serio. Y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y esperarme, los que queden. De verdad, de corazón, se les agradece por todo, ya saben que uno está aquí por entretención, y porque de alguna razón, Twilight sigue haciendo estragos en mí, al menos.

Saludos, tengan un buen fin de semana, éxito.


End file.
